


Weirdo

by writeralpaca



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Luz x Amity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeralpaca/pseuds/writeralpaca
Summary: Amity y Luz tuvieron un mal comienzo. Nada que un largo tiempo tras las rejas de una infame prisión de fenómenos no pueda solucionar.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita originalmente en wattpad por mí. Me pueden encontrar como surprisellama

Aprender cosas nuevas para ajustar su principiante visión del mundo nunca había sido un problema, hasta que tuvo que enfrentarse a la más cruda de las realidades: su amistad con Willow estaba destinada a marchitarse, igual que toda hermosa flor de primavera.

Amity había sido arrastrada por el brazo a una habitación de cuatro sosas paredes blancas cuando ocurrió. La insipidez de los muros servía de lienzo para que la claridad dibujase las imponentes sombras de sus padres cernidas sobre ella. Las miradas fulminantes de sus progenitores le pusieron la piel de gallina. La ira desenmascaraba sus verdaderas identidades y deformaba cada dulce recuerdo que tenía de ellos; no asustarse —pese a los nueve años de convivencia— era imposible.

El incesante ruido del reloj reinaba el ambiente, tan tenso que había generado un nudo en su garganta:

Tik, tak.

Tik, tak.

Tik, tak.

—Amity. —Había pronunciado su madre, escupiendo las palabras como si fuesen un veneno que le quemase la lengua—. ¿Tú invitaste a esa tal Willow? ¿Incluso si no está en la lista de invitados?

La pequeña, ciega a la razón del descontento de su madre, asintió con la cabeza. Le urgía explicarle su justificación, mas las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. El instinto le advertía que estaba en peligro, pero su consciencia inocente no le permitía ver qué era eso que la incomodaba. A sus ojos, ellos continuaban siendo sus padres. Poco afectivos, estrictos y fáciles de irritar, aunque cordiales y sensatos, al fin y al cabo.

No sería sentenciada a un humillante castigo como ocurría con sus hermanos... 

«¿Verdad?».

—Ella es mi mejor amiga —se excusó con un hilo de voz, jugando con la tela de su falda.

Su padre formó una mueca que pronunció las sombras reposadas en su arrugado rostro. Aquellos ojos, las supuestas ventanas a su alma, eran indescifrables al estar ocultos tras el reflejo de la luz sobre sus gafas circulares. 

—Tonterías —murmuró él. Fue un insulto leve, sin embargo, se sintió cuan una estaca al corazón de Amity—. ¿Cómo puede ser tu amiga si nosotros te recomendamos juntarte con otras brujas más... adecuadas? Tú nunca nos has dicho nada de esta casi bruja.

—Su nombre es Willow —dijo la pequeña con firmeza—. Y ella es mi mejor amiga porque es buena y me quiere. No quiero ser amiga de las otras solo porque ustedes son amigos de sus padres.

—Amity... —El tono de voz de su madre era una advertencia. O se callaba, o sería castigada.

Pero la pequeña corrió el riesgo y posó su fe en el claro favoritismo que le tenían.

—¡Ellas son malas! ¡Yo quiero a Willow!

—No seas respondona. —Su madre frunció el entrecejo—. Las niñas buenas no responden así a sus padres, sino que hacen caso.

—Lo decimos por tu propio bien —añadió su padre, tomando la mano de su mujer—. Tú eres pequeña, y nosotros grandes. Nosotros sabemos lo que está bien y lo qué está mal. No puedes juntarte con Willow, cariño.

—¿Por qué no?

La respuesta no le llegó al instante. Sus padres compartieron una mirada cómplice, comunicándose cosas en secreto que Amity no era capaz de entender ni de analizar. La actitud de sus progenitores era un total enigma. Le era imposible estudiarlos como ellos hacían con ella. Apretó la quijada para contener la descarga rabiosa que iba de la mano con la incompetencia. Se sintió débil. 

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que su nuca le dolía de tanto estar mirando arriba, y que nulas eran las veces en donde podía retirarse con la frente en alto luego de un reproche; ellos sabían a la perfección cómo arrinconarla para que estuviese indefensa ante sus calumnias. 

Se sintió diminuta. Física y mentalmente. 

—Willow no está a tu nivel de magia —dijo su padre, al fin—. Ella podría retrasar tu proceso aprendiendo, y no tienen las mismas cosas en común. No es una buena amistad. Tu madre y yo creemos que debes buscar a chicas de tu nivel y no rebajarte. Los brujos deben estar con quienes pertenecen. Te pondré un ejemplo para que entiendas: tú no pondrías a un libro de romance en el género de terror, ¿no?

—Queda fuera de lugar —comentó su madre, negando con la cabeza—. Es... raro.

«Raro». Tenía una vaga idea de lo que significaba, y no le gustaba verse a sí misma de esa forma. Sonaba como una palabra sucia, maldita.

—Además, la hemos llegado a ver hablando sola —prosiguió su padre—. Y es que... ¡¿Cómo puede ser que la niña a esa edad haga eso?! Creemos que pudo haber estado hablando con las plantas, pero eso es otra una fantasía ridícula más; las plantas no tienen oídos, no te escuchan. Es claro que la magia no es el único ámbito en el que está atrasada. No es madura, es infantil e ilusa. Eso, o está tan sola que sigue jugando con amigos imaginarios. ¿A ti en serio te gustaría ser amiga de alguien así?

Amity bajó la cabeza, culpable. Era cierto que ese aspecto de Willow le desagradaba. Tal cual había dicho su madre, era raro. Le incomodaba. Tanto como le habían incomodado sus miles de accidentes al intentar formar hechizos, su gusto por ensuciarse, y tampoco podría olvidar la vez cuando vomitó en la montaña rusa. 

No obstante, esa actitud extraña jamás fue suficiente como para quebrantar su amistad.

—¿No te avergüenzas al pasar tanto tiempo con ella? —interrogó su padre—. ¿No te da pena que te vean junto a ella y piensen que tú también eres una rarita?

—Pero... —Amity tragó saliva, arrinconada—. Willow no es una rarita, es mi amiga, y la quiero...

Sus últimas dos declaraciones no eran mentiras, sino que verdades dichas desde el corazón. La primera, por el otro lado, recaía en un área gris. Amity no era tonta: sabía que Willow no era como los demás en numerosos sentidos. Sin embargo, su apego le impedía considerarla de tal forma. 

—Oh, sabemos que la quieres, y eso es maravilloso —dijo su madre—. Es bueno ver que, a pesar de que sea quién es, tengas tan buen corazón como para quererla. Es simplemente muy honroso de tu parte, Amity: juntarte con gente menos afortunada y ayudarlas.

Amity era joven, aunque no lo suficiente para carecer de un orgullo capaz de cegarla. Las palabras de su madre amortiguaron un poco el mensaje que trataban de inculcarle.

Era cierto. Nadie más se quería juntar con Willow salvo ella. Tenía un gran corazón, entonces. Era mejor que los demás.

—Pero debes entender —prosiguió su madre—, que ser su amiga solo la perjudica a ella. Willow es de una clase baja, no puede hacer bien los hechizos, no alcanza todo su potencial. Tú eres una Blight. La nobleza corre por tus venas, así que si te juntas con ella, pensará que es mejor de lo que es. Se sentirá cómoda siendo una casi bruja porque tú eres su amiga. Lo usará como una excusa para ser quién es, y eso solo motivará a la incompetencia. Convertirá a todos a su alrededor en casi brujos. 

—Pero, ¡no entiendo! ¿Qué tiene de malo que ella no haga bien los hechizos todavía? Es muy pequeña aún.

—Jamás los hará correctamente —respondió su padre, hastiado—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Willow no tiene una madre, sino que dos hombres como padres.

La pequeña abrió mucho los ojos y dejó salir un jadeo. Creyó haber escuchado mal.

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo sabías? —Él arqueó una ceja—. Ella tiene dos papás, algo completamente antinatural. Deben de estarle enseñando mal las cosas, ni quiero imaginarme las fechorías que hacen frente a la pobre Willow. Mira cómo la criatura terminó por culpa de ellos: una casi bruja.

—Tu padre y yo somos hombre y mujer —intervino su madre, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de su esposo—. Y mira lo bien que saliste.

Amity se encontraba perdida en todo el sentido de la palabra. El corazón le latía a una velocidad anormal y un frío glaciar recorrió su espina dorsal en una ida y vuelta. 

Basándose en lo que le habían enseñado, era imposible que dos hombres tuvieran a una hija. Era ilógico, desconocido, insensato... Y el que viniera de Willow le dio un mal sabor de boca.

No entendía por qué aquello asqueaba tanto a sus padres, mas debía ser malo si su mismísima mejor amiga le guardó aquel secreto. Willow jamás habló de sus tutores: evadió durante toda su amistad cualquier pregunta al respecto y nunca mencionó un nombre, tan siquiera. 

Amity sintió sus músculos adormecidos y un picor en sus ojos. Tal vez, había más que ignoraba. Más secretos, más pecados, más rarezas. Y se suponía que ella era su mejor amiga... ¿Lo era, siquiera? ¿Se podrían considerar amigas si la confianza entre las dos partes era tan escasa?

Una última duda estrujó su corazón y cristalizó sus grandes ojos: ¿la estaría usando para verse más normal entre el resto? No quiso creerlo. Sin embargo, una parte de Amity —una suave y molesta voz—, le decía que podría ser cierto.

—Willow es un caso perdido —concluyó su padre—. Ahora, intenta no hacer una escena, y quiero que vayas a decirle que se largue y que no tiene permitido volver. No podemos dejar que ella venga y trasmita sus pensamientos a los demás si está tan mal. Solo piensa lo mucho que podría influenciar a nuestros invitados, cuánto mal te hizo a ti. Si ella nació así en ese entorno, pues bien. Pero que piense que ella está perfecta siendo quién es... No podemos permitirlo, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

—¡¡¡No!!!

Amity cubrió su boca con sus manos ni bien soltó ese grito. El silencio sepulcral pareció engullir hasta el ruido de las agujas del reloj.

La sonrisa de su padre se fue retorciendo con una agonizante lentitud hasta que culminó en una pronunciada mueca. Algo cambió en su mirada. Había un destello malicioso detrás de sus gafas que aceleró el latir de su corazón. 

—¡No me alces la voz, tarada! 

Amity pegó un salto con lágrimas en los ojos. Ese tono que empleó su padre lo conocía, pues era el que usaba para castigar a los revoltosos de sus hermanos. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, y al mismo tiempo, no tenía ni la más pálida idea. 

No obstante, antes de que su padre escupiese otro insulto, su mujer lo detuvo al posar su mano en su hombro. Él suavizó su expresión al instante, aunque no se disculpó. En vez de eso, tomó un paso atrás, dando pie a que su madre tomase la palabra. 

Ella caminó hacia la pequeña y se agachó para estar a su altura. Su cabello verde estaba atado en un impecable moño, dejando al descubierto cada ápice de su frente. Sonreía sin mostrar los dientes, sus labios cerezos se ensanchaban de una manera bastante forzada que no hacía más que agregar arrugas en su blanquecino rostro. El único parecido que tenían ellas dos era el color dorado de sus irises, pues ni siquiera la forma de los ojos era similar: su madre los tenía avellanados, con bolsas debajo y decorados con pestañas postizas, mientras que los de Amity eran redondos y resaltaban por su piel de porcelana, llenos de vida. 

—Amity, te entiendo. Yo también tuve que abandonar una amiga a tu edad por la misma razón. Antes, estaba enojada con mis padres, pero ahora se los agradezco. Puede que seas muy joven para entender, pero cuando crezcas y comprendas mejor cómo funciona el mundo, lo harás. Y si quieres aprender ahora mismo, debes comenzar a madurar.

Su madre alzó su mano llena de anillos y, vacilante, tocó con su dedo índice la nariz de su hija con ternura.

—Todavía quieres ser su amiga, ¿verdad? —continuó. Amity dudó un instante antes de asentir—. Perfecto. Puedes todavía ser su amiga sin que ella lo sepa. Puedes ayudarla a madurar también.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó de inmediato, con la esperanza de que, a pesar de todos los problemas que Willow conllevaba, podría seguir teniéndola a su lado.

—Solo tienes que hacerle entender cómo funciona la realidad. Ve con ella, dile que se vaya; dale a entender que necesita practicar magia y que, si no lo hace, es débil. Dile solo la verdad. Porque si no lo haces... —El mismo destello cruel que pasó por los ojos de su padre se apropiaron de su mirada. Su sonrisa se deformó—, entonces nosotros haremos algo al respecto.

—Hay una prisión, no muy lejos de aquí, que se encarga de encerrar y poner en su lugar a fenómenos como Willow y sus dos padres hombres —retomó su padre, de brazos cruzados—. Mantuvimos el secreto de esa excusa de familia por bastante tiempo ya. Tarde o temprano, los iban a capturar. Pero podemos adelantar el proceso.

—Si no alejas a Willow de tu lado —continúo su madre, acomodándole a Amity un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. El tacto fue frío. Por un momento de absurdo terror, creyó que le clavaría las uñas en el rostro—, nosotros los enviaremos a que se pudran allí, a donde pertenecen.

El corazón de Amity se le cayó a sus pies. Horrorizada, miró a sus padres con la esperanza de que fuese una broma, mas la seriedad en sus rostros se mantenía firme.

Y, por ese breve instante, pudo ver. Sus ojos se abrieron de verdad y comprendió que el mundo era mucho más cruel de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Sus padres no parecían los brujos que le contaban cuentos por las noches, sino que monstruos, y Willow era una víctima de un montón de sucesos fuera de su alcance. No era su culpa ser producto de una blasfemia, ella no merecía pagar por crímenes que no cometió.

Quería defender a Willow. Lo anhelaba. Sin embargo, las palabras no salieron de su boca. Sus manos temblaban, bañadas en sudor, y luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Había logrado comprender lo que tanto se cuestionó: el porqué sus padres nunca aprobaron a su mejor amiga, el porqué estar juntas era erróneo, el porqué jamás vio a los tutores de Willow, y echó un vistazo efímero al mundo de los adultos: lleno de reglas, odio, y jerarquías donde solo los más aptos sobrevivían. 

No contó conque la vista fuese tan fea. Horrenda. 

Así que, ese día, volvió a ponerse la venda sobre sus ojos, cegarse de la verdad y acallar a su uso de la razón con la promesa interna de que hacía lo correcto; creyendo en las palabras de sus padres con tal de cumplir con esa posibilidad de que estuviesen en lo cierto y salvar a Willow. Silenció a su instinto y asintió con la cabeza. 

—Lo haré —murmuró cabizbaja. Una punzada aguda atravesó su cabeza, el piso pareció moverse bajo ella y unos cosquilleos cuan hormigas removiéndose sobre su piel invadieron a sus extremidades. 

Sofocó cada uno de los sollozos que treparon por su garganta y llevó una mano a su corazón, el cual se estaba fracturando en miles de pedazos que luego se clavaban en su pecho. El dolor era profundo y hasta temió que fuese permanente. Se sintió débil, incompleta; cuan si un fragmento enorme de su alma se hubiese evaporado y su cuerpo solo siguiese las ordenes de la parte más monótona de su cabeza. 

—No estés triste, cariño —le animó su madre con un tono dulce—, tienes muchas amigas esperando por ti abajo. Más habilidosas, más lindas...

—Más delgadas —añadió su padre, burlón.

Amity no pudo soportarlo más y se largó de la habitación a grandes zancadas, con el corazón roto, en busca de Willow.

En un fugaz movimiento con su mano, le había arrebatado la libreta a Willow, la cual desprendió varias hojas sueltas que cayeron al suelo.

Su víctima quedó paralizada, con las manos ansiosas cerca del pecho. Amity observó con ojo crítico el exagerado color rojo que adquirió aquel redondo rostro por encima de las páginas y sofocó una mueca. 

Examinó los garabatos hechos en la libreta con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, pensativa. La tinta estaba seca, los espacios que deberían ir pintados con colores oscuros eran simples rayones, y la estética era bastante placentera a la vista. No obstante, la habilidad artística de Willow era lo de menos; lo que realmente había llamado la atención de Amity fue el personaje que bocetó: el protagonista de una saga de libros destinados a un público menor. La historia podría ser apta para todos, sin embargo, gran mayoría de sus lectores seguían siendo niños. Ver a una adolescente de trece mostrar fanatismo por algo así era, sin ninguna duda, penoso.

Willow tenía suerte de que haya sido Amity quien la vio dibujando en la clase y no Boscha. Las burlas serían eternas, de lo contrario. 

Dejó salir un suspiro. Arrancó la hoja y le entregó la libreta, mas se quedó con los dibujos.

—Sabes, hay muchos mejores libros que esa saga de... niños. —Desvió la vista al pronunciar aquella palabra. Se estaba pisando la lengua y lo detestaba—. Definitivamente hay mejores joyas allá afuera a las cuales dedicarle dibujos. Unas menos humillantes. 

—No se supone que los vieras... Sé que es para niños, pero me gustan los libros y el personaje —murmuró Willow, con la cabeza gacha—. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No es malo, pero sí raro. Y lo raro llama la atención, y no creo que quieras que nadie se entere de esto.

Amity se agachó y juntó todas las hojas que quedaron en el piso y se las ofreció. Ni bien Willow extendió su mano para tomarlas, agarró su muñeca y la forzó a mirarla a los ojos, tomándola desprevenida. 

—Mejor madura de una vez y consigue mejores cosas que hacer con tu tiempo —sentenció Amity, haciendo una cara cruel a propósito—. En vez de hacer dibujos que bajen tu estatus social, súbelo. Ya no eres más una niña, no debo andar diciéndote que te cuides de los demás... Seguirán molestándote si sigues así.

«Incluyéndome», pensó con amargura.

Willow se sonrojó todavía más. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea y asintió con la cabeza. Ni bien Amity aminoró la fuerza en su muñeca, ella zafó su brazo de forma hostil y se largó del pasillo a grandes zancadas, con la libreta pegada al pecho.

Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, Amity permitió que sus emociones encajaran con su expresión. Dejó salir un agotado suspiro. Sus ojos perfectamente delineados resaltaban una particular tristeza, aunque en sus labios había una sonrisa.

Admiró los dibujitos hechos por su antigua mejor amiga, apreciando cada trazo y la dulzura de la intención detrás de esos simples bocetos.

Ellas dos compartían otra característica: su amor por ese carismático personaje, a pesar de que que hubiese sido creado para un público menor. Sintió que ese lazo invisible —e inexistente— que tenían se reforzaba. La alegría floreció en su pecho como una rosa, pero fue efímera.

Dejó de sonreír. Dobló el papel en cuatro partes y lo guardó en su bolsillo. A pesar de ser la bully, estaba segura de que fue ella quien se retiró de la escena con mayor angustia, porque todos los males que le hacía a Willow eran para protegerla de gente peor que sí misma. Sin embargo, la tierna casi bruja desconocía de sus verdaderas intenciones. Le gustaba creer que era su castigo. 

Sí, la obligaba a través de burlas y ataques a cambiarse a sí misma y abandonar sus rarezas. Mas fue gracias a eso que no se encontraba en aquella prisión tan temida por muchos, y fue su secreción lo que la mantuvo al lado de sus dos papás por tantos años.

Al salir de Hexside, tras caminar por unos cuantos minutos por el bosque, alzó la vista al cielo, en donde aquella enorme construcción gris cortaba el panorama con su inmensa figura. Pensó sobre como, el otro día, había visto a los guardias de esa misma prisión transportando a un unicornio de dos cuernos. Tampoco pudo evitar reflexionar acerca de lo mucho que tuvieron que agrandarla para encerrar a cada anomalía. Era visible desde casi todos los rincones de Las Islas Hirvientes. 

No sabía qué horrores yacían dentro y averiguarlo no le entusiasmaba. Mientras que Willow jamás fuese condenada a pudrirse en ese sitio, su existencia le era indiferente.

El resto de los raros que eran enviados allí no le importaban. Total, nunca sería una de ellos...


	2. Rara

—¡Suéltenme! Por favor, todo esto es un malentendido, ¡yo no soy rara!

Las criaturas enmascaradas que la arrastraban por ese calabozo hacían caso omiso a sus gritos. Amity forcejeaba; sacudía sus brazos e intentaba poner sus pies fijos en la tierra, pero su pequeño cuerpo adolescente no tenía comparación con el enorme tamaño de los guardias adultos. Se sentía diminuta junto a ellos, incapaz de dar su mejor esfuerzo para librarse por el miedo a desatar su ira y que la rompieran en dos.

Sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro con frenesí, aunque había dejado de intentar memorizarse el camino hace rato. Esa prisión era mucho más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado, y los lúgubres pasillos llenos de vueltas aleatorias y puertas escondidas eran imposibles de recordar para alguien como ella.

Se sentía como la nobleza caminando entre los sucios rincones por donde vivían los de estatus bajo: desasociada de ese mundo al que le estaban obligando a formar parte; asqueada y con un enorme deseo de volver a su añorado hogar.

Siempre había visto a esa prisión en particular a lo lejos, desde la ventana de su mansión o de la escuela, preguntándose qué clase de fenómenos habían dentro. Nunca quiso entrar a averiguarlo, sin embargo.

Ahora sabía la respuestas a sus dudas. Los prisioneros se giraban y posaban sus gélidos ojos sobre ella; algunos pegaban sus frentes contra los barrotes con tal de echarle un mejor vistazo. Aquella gente no era la gente con la que estaba acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo. No eran los prestigiosos brujos que iban a reuniones amistosas vestidos con una elegancia innecesaria; esos que la observaban eran la mugre de la sociedad: criaturas horrendas, brujos con malformaciones, y otros que escondían sus rarezas en el interior.

Aquella caminata eterna se sentía como un safari, donde por cada esquina se encontraba con una nueva criatura ridícula.

Amity no era como ellos. Ella no era rara.

Y continuó gritándolo por un largo rato más. No para ganar la compasión de los guardias, sino porque quería dejarle bien claro a los animales de ese zoológico que todo aquello era una equivocación. Que no pertenecía allí.

Sus pies adoloridos comenzaban a fallarle. Los guardias eran su único soporte, así que decidió dejar de luchar y tratar de seguirles el paso. Ignoró las miradas puestas en ella y clavó los ojos en el piso, concentrándose solo en su agitada respiración. Inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, mientras se repetía en silencio una y otra vez que estaría bien. Pero su corazón no aminoraba la velocidad, el sudor no dejaba de acalorarla, el nudo en su garganta no se aflojaba y sus ojos definitivamente no iban a librarse de las lágrimas que contenían a menos que rompiera en llanto.

Se aferró a la esperanza de que fuese un sueño. Una pesadilla.

Tan distraída estaba intentando calmarse, que solo se percató de que había llegado a su celda cuando uno de los guardias abrió la puerta con una palanca. La empujaron adentro bruscamente, Amity por poco pierde el equilibrio y se estrella contra el suelo.

La celda era oscura, pero la luz exterior le permitía reconocer las siluetas de los objetos que la acompañarían por un tiempo. Aun así, Amity no pudo asimilar de qué se trataban. Lo único que vio fue el negro, la nada misma. El frío le puso la piel de gallina y sintió un vacío en el pecho. Dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro, que hizo un eco fantasmal entre las paredes insípidas que la rodeaban.

Ese cuarto la estaba consumiendo, despedazando de a poco lo que antes había sido una vida alegre, cálida y cómoda. La drenó por completo. Se había quedado sin nada.

Salió del trance cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas; la habían encerrado.

Una ráfaga de memorias de lo que antes fue su vida le provocó una agonía inmensa en el corazón. El dolor era agudo, por cada bombeo sentía como si miles de alfileres se clavaban en su pecho. Estaba tensa; lo suficiente como para quedarse estática con una mano sobre el área adolorida, esperando ansiosa a que parase.

Su consciencia quedó limpia por un momento, hasta que los engranajes en su cabeza volvieron a funcionar e hicieron click. Amity jadeó y corrió hacia la puerta, rodeando con sus pálidas manos los sucios y oscuros barrotes. Hasta su textura se sentía repugnante, tan diferente a las sedas y materiales bien pulidos que había tenido el lujo de tocar.

—¡Déjenme salir! ¡Esto es un malentendido!

El pasillo era tan estrecho —la celda opuesta a ella debía estar a menos de dos metros de distancia— que el eco fue enorme. «Bien», pensó Amity, dispuesta a volverlo a intentar.

—¡Yo no soy como ellos, ese dibujo no era mío! ¡¡Tienen que liberarme, en serio soy inocente!! —gritó desesperada—. Por favor, ¡mi familia es rica y de linaje puro! ¡Ellos le dirán que no soy rara! De- déjenme, por favor, en serio... ¡En serio, déjenme explicar!

Un sollozó trepó por su garganta de forma forzosa, por lo que se obligó a tomar una pausa. Sus ojos fueron a parar a la pulsera metálica que le habían puesto en la muñeca derecha, tan apretada que era un milagro que no le estuviese cortando la circulación. 

El arrebato de ira fue repentino, se sintió como un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal y que tensó cada músculo; apretó la quijada y golpeó aquel artilugio contra los barrotes. Una, dos, tres... seis veces en total. No se había abollado ni siquiera un poco. Tampoco había sido capaz de romper aquella luz verde que titilaba en forma de círculo. 

Los jadeos que salían de su boca eran temblorosos, estaba desesperada. Por más que sabía que era en vano, lo intentó: formó un círculo con su dedo, anhelando con toda su alma ver aquel fulgor violeta que daba brote a un hechizo. Mas no ocurrió. 

Maldijo a esa condenada pulsera que le drenaba su poder mágico en su interior, apretando los dientes para que sus palabras solo se sintiesen como chillidos ahogados. Aquella radical idea de escaparse se evaporó junto con sus esperanzas. 

—¡¡¡Ya les dije que no soy rara!!! ¡Yo soy Amity Blight, no pertenezco aquí!

—¿Amity?

Sintió un escalofrío. Enmudecida, clavó sus ojos en la celda frente a ella, reproduciendo el recuerdo de aquella voz una y otra vez con tal de reconocerla. Una chica le había hablado. Joven, creía.

Tomó un paso atrás cuando percibió un movimiento en la oscuridad. Del otro lado del pasillo, detrás de aquellos desgastados barrotes, había una persona de pie. El corazón de Amity latió con fuerza, preguntándose de quién se podría tratar. Algunas de sus teorías le dieron ganas de vomitar.

La silueta misteriosa se acercó. Sus manos fueron lo primero que hicieron contacto con la luz. Sujetaron los barrotes tal como ella lo hacía. Eran morenas y pequeñas, las de una adolescente. Lo siguiente que vio fue su cabello castaño oscuro junto con un poco de su vestimenta. Y finalmente, la persona misteriosa alzó la cabeza...

—¿Qué?... —Fue lo único que pudo vociferar Amity, al ver a la humana que creyó que solo volvería a ver en su memoria—. Espera, en... ¿En serio eres tú?

Por supuesto que era ella: sus orejas circulares ornamentadas con pequeños pendientes negros no mentían. Eso era lo único que podía realmente reconocer de la humana. Amity había recordado su rostro de forma distinta, a decir verdad. Ella juraba haber visto unos ojos de un color caramelo brillantes, circulares y de pestañas largas, preciosos. También estaba segura de que su cara era redonda, su piel perfecta a la vista, y que portaba una sonrisa característica.

Pero la persona que tenía en frente no concordaba con su descripción. No recordaba que tuviese esos pómulos tan remarcados, ni una cicatriz que recorría su frente y mejilla izquierda, ni unos labios tan rectos. Y definitivamente no reconocía sus ojos; tan vacíos, tan cansados, tan pesados... tan intimidantes.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —escupió la humana, sin mostrar un ápice de emoción en su rostro.

Amity se sonrojó por la vergüenza, luchando por no dejar caer las lágrimas. Se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes, memorizando su textura, prestando atención a los pequeños detalles del tacto. Sus palmas le dolieron. Un poco solamente, pero al fin y al cabo, le había provocado algo.

Se miró las manos. Estaban apenas un tono más rojas.

Aquella acción tan mundana e insignificante era la prueba irrefutable de que no estaba soñando. No había forma de que su mente recrease tan bien aspectos tan diminutos como ese.

Era cierto entonces: Se encontraba frente a la humana de Las Islas Hirvientes, la rareza más sobresaliente de la región. Pero no quiso aceptarlo. Aquella coincidencia parecía un truco rebuscado del destino para hacerle la vida imposible.

Sentía como la ansiedad le estrujaba el corazón. Quería escaparse, pedir que la trasladasen, matarse, ¡lo que sea! Cualquier cosa que significase estar alejada de la humana. O mejor dicho, cualquier cosa que evitase la vergüenza de verla todos los días y batallar contra el peso de su propia contradicción. La ironía le sabía demasiado amarga, y ni había pasado una hora allí.

Su futuro sería horrible.

—No, yo no-no sabía que estabas aquí —titubeó, casi a modo de disculpa.

—Y yo no sabía que eras como yo. —La voz de la humana era gruesa, fría—. ¿No es esto irónico? Hasta gracioso, diría yo.

Tragó saliva. Amity ya había asimilado lo insoportable que sería convivir con la humana luego de lo que le hizo, pero el sarcasmo en su tono la había tomado desprevenida.

Se dio cuenta de que le tenía miedo. Y tal vez se lo merecía...

Amity no era como esa humana; solo una de ellas merecía estar en esa prisión. Pero aun tan convencida de ello, no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente culpable.

Y como una sucia hipócrita.

Cayó de rodillas, bajó la cabeza y rompió en llanto, abrazándose de su uniforme escolar, lo único que preservaba de su vida normal.

La humana no la consoló.

Despertó; y lo primero que sintió antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, fue una contractura en su espalda. Arrugó la cara, acurrucándose en la cama en busca del confort que le daba su colchón y la fresca sensación de las sabanas rozando su piel. Pero a medida que sus sentidos iban despertando, más anomalías detectaba; rarezas que no formaban parte de su ritual al despertar. 

La cama era dura e incomoda, y la sábana estaba hecha de una fina y áspera tela. Movió las piernas intentando buscar su gran acolchado con el que siempre se tapaba para dormir, convencida de que lo había pateado accidentalmente. Notó algo extraño en sus pies; se sentían menos libres y protegidos con algún extraño material, uno que no los dejaba moverse fluidamente por el colchón.

No se dio cuenta de qué se trataba hasta que escuchó un sonido inconfundible: unos tacos chocando entre sí. Se había ido a dormir con las botas puestas. Y tras recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, descubrió que eso que llevaba puesto no era su pijama, sino que su uniforme escolar arrugado.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un techo que definitivamente no era el de su habitación. El repentino miedo le fue más efectivo que cualquier bebida energizante o taza de café. En menos de un segundo, se sintió completamente descansada y bien despierta, capaz de analizar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor de forma fugaz nuevamente.

Recordó en dónde estaba y qué la llevó a ese punto de su vida.

No comprendió por qué se sintió tan indiferente mientras revisaba sus memorias. Sabía que estaba pasando por una terrible situación, sin embargo, ninguna emoción era evocada al pensar en lo que había pasado.

La noche anterior había llorado por horas en voz baja, demandado ser liberada, fallado en quitarse la pulsera, y hasta había considerado acabar con su vida. Reconocerse a sí misma en esos recuerdos no era complicado, y también le era fácil entenderse a su persona del pasado y el porqué de su angustia. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentían lejanos, impropios. Amity se encontraba tranquila. Tal vez demasiado.

¿Será que se había drenado de cualquier sentimiento? ¿La carencia de sus emociones acompañarían su condena?

Esas dudas eran las que estaban más cerca de hacerle sentir miedo. Su estado era preocupante y lo sabía, pero todas esas advertencias se sentían como simples hilos de voces que no llegaban a hacerle reaccionar por completo.

Se aburrió y decidió levantarse. Las vertebras formaron un alarmante chasquido al sentarse sobre la camilla, recordándole el dolor en su espalda. Comenzó a masajearse con torpeza, ya que no sabía cómo hacérselo ella misma. Generalmente era Emira quien le hacía masajes en los hombros a voluntad propia, cuando la notaba muy estresada por la escuela. Amity nunca entendió el porqué de ese gesto de generosidad, pero se dejaba hacer. 

Edric cada tanto las acompañaba, jugando con su cabello y haciéndole peinados que iban de lo ridículo a lo sobresaliente.

Se quedó quieta un segundo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su cama. Su cuarto. Sus hermanos.

De verdad uno no sabía lo afortunado que era hasta que lo perdía todo. 

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un profundo vacío en el pecho, aunque por dentro se alegró. Al menos sintió algo. 

Un gruñido llamó su atención. Del otro lado del pasillo, en la celda opuesta a la suya, la humana se estaba estirando. Apenas podía ver su silueta por culpa de las barras, pero supo que estaba sentada en la cama. Trató de verle a la cara, mas un barrote intervenía con su campo de visión. No apartó la vista, pensando en que la humana se movería en cualquier momento y le permitiese analizar su rostro. 

—¿Qué me miras, bruja? 

Amity saltó de la cama, quedando bien erguida y con los puños cerrados. No había considerado que la humana si pudiese verla a ella.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención mirar, es solo que... —Sus ojos viajaron de un lado a otro, buscando una excusa—. Solo que... nada. Nada, eso.

Ahora que estaba parada, sí podía apreciar el rostro tras las rejas. El disgusto en su expresión era un poema.

—Escúpelo de una vez. No me hagas ir hasta allá a obligarte a abrir la boca.

Amity parpadeó varias veces indignada. No creyó que hablase en serio, pero tanta era su seriedad que le hizo temer que de verdad cumpliese con su palabra. No se reconoció ni a sí misma, ni a la humana. Eran dos completas extrañas, interactúando como las vecinas que eran.

—Yo... No recordaba que hablases así —admitió con timidez. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que sus palabras eran algo crueles, por lo que chasqueó la lengua, dispuesta a remediarlo antes de hacerla enojar más—. O sea, cambiaste mucho desde la última vez que te vi, lo que no es malo, ni- ni tampoco bue-... No es malo ni bueno, solo que- Me sorprendiste.

—Estar encerrada por meses en este lugar en casi completa soledad te cambia, princesa —burló la humana, con una sonrisa arrogante—. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me iba a quedar como una niña inocente y estúpida para siempre?

Amity había pensado de aquella con esas exactas palabras, pero escucharla insultarse a sí misma de igual forma le ablandó. Se preguntó si aquel desprecio a su personalidad del pasado tendría algo que ver con ella. 

La humana se acercó a los barrotes, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Si tanto preferías a la otra yo, no me hubiese enviado aquí, princesa. —Pronunciaba aquel apodo como si fuese veneno.

—No me llames así. —Amity frunció el entrecejo—. Sabes perfectamente que no soy ninguna princesa.

—Pues, tú ni siquiera me llamabas por mi nombre, me decías «humana» como si fuese alguna clase de rarita. —Soltó una seca risa, pero luego dejó los ojos en blanco. Parecía recordar algo—. De hecho, ¿sabes mi nombre siquiera?

De verdad quería responderle que sí, pero, en efecto, lo había olvidado. Se sonrojó de la vergüenza. No pudo continuar mirándola a los ojos y bajó la mirada, no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la expresión decepcionada de la humana. La escuchó suspirar.

—Me llamo Luz Noceda, Amity Blight. Soy la chica a la que le arruinaste la vida.


	3. Un vistazo al infierno

«Luz Noceda... Luz Noceda... Luz Noceda»...

Aquel nombre y apellido formaban una maravillosa musicalidad sin una buena justificación. Encajaban perfectamente como si hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos en un acta de nacimiento. Era llamativo, característico, único... Pero las raíces de su curiosa belleza estaban demasiado bien enterradas.

No tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué era eso que le fascinaba tanto de ese nombre. Era confuso, pero irrefutable a la vez.

Se entretuvo con ese pensamiento durante bastante tiempo. La portadora de dicho nombre que la había tenido tan embobada no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, por lo que no hubo un nuevo tema que la sacase de su ensoñación. Sus pensamientos no eran precisamente lineales, los recuerdos cada tanto interrumpían su monólogo interno en el que trataba de responder a esas dudas. Si no pensaba en su hogar, pensaba en Luz. Y si no pensaba en Luz, pensaba en Willow. Y si no pensaban en Willow, pensaba en sus hermanos. Y si no pensaba en sus hermanos, pensaba en comida.

Su estómago rugía en silencio, ansioso por alimento. No había cenado nada la noche anterior y comenzaba a notarse.

Luego de lo que se sintieron como horas tirada en la cama, mirando el techo, al fin escuchó como la actividad destronaba el tenso silencio que había reinado. A la lejanía, unos guardias daban ordenes firmes y concisas. Las palabras se perdían por la distancia, pero supo que no se trataba de un reproche. Algo ocurría.

Luz soltó un gruñido.

—Hora del almuerzo —comentó aliviada.

Amity frunció el entrecejo, confundida. No se animó a preguntar hasta que pasaron varios segundos, temiendo decir algo que Luz considerase inadecuado. Seleccionó bien sus palabras antes de hablar:

—¿Almuerzo? ¿Y el desayuno? —cuestionó, forzando a su voz a salir tranquila para no ser malinterpretada por soberbia o frustración.

—Ah, sí... Me olvidé de que eso existía.

Amity abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó en la cama, buscando con la mirada a Luz. Ella la observaba a través de los barrotes, indiferente a todo.

—Pues, bienvenida a tu primer día aquí, princesa —burló—. No nos dan el desayuno, sino que vamos directo al almuerzo. Spoiler: es un asco.

Hizo una mueca al imaginarse qué clase de platillos le servirían. Sintió un peso sobre sus hombros que le jorobó la espalda, trayendo de regreso el dolor de la contractura.

Pero lo que realmente la desesperaba no era el dolor físico, sino el saber que debería enfrentarse a eso por un indefinido número de días. Una tortura eterna, monótona y repetitiva; a la cual jamás podría acostumbrarse. No más comida deliciosa, no más ropa de marca, no más comodidades, no más Edric y Emira, no más amigas... y no más magia.

En un arrebato de ira, volvió a intentar quitarse la pulsera. Clavó sus uñas en el metal y en su piel tratando de forzarla hacia afuera, mientras que buscaba un punto débil en el metal. Al ver que era inútil, la golpeó contra la pared. Ni siquiera se abolló un poco.

Apretó la quijada y frunció el entrecejo, sus puños temblaron de la rabia. Golpeó una y otra vez la pulsera contra el concreto, pero era en vano.

Se detuvo ni bien escuchó como abrían la puerta a ese sector de la prisión. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y escondió sus manos en su regazo.

Dos guardias aparecieron en su campo de visión, usando unas alargadas máscaras de cuero y uniformes del mismo color que las paredes. Uno de ellos observó a Amity del otro lado de los barrotes. Su corazón se aceleró y, ansiosa, esperó lo peor.

—¿Son solo estas dos? —preguntó él. Su voz era rasposa y varonil, justo como ella odiaba.

—Sí —respondió el otro guardia—, hicieron todo este sector para más niñas de sus edades que cometieron crímenes similares; pero al final las celdas terminaron sobrando.

Amity se sintió tonta. Ahora comprendía por qué no había visto a otra reclusa además de Luz. Tampoco se había detenido a realmente pensar al respecto.

—¿Por qué esa no tiene el uniforme? —Volvió a preguntar el guardia de voz molesta, mirándola fijamente.

«Esa»... Aquella palabra revoloteó sobre la cabeza de Amity. El disgusto estaba escrito en su rostro, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra en su defensa. Se limitó a cerrar los puños y fingir que atacaba a ese irrespetuoso.

El otro guardia le echó un vistazo. Incluso con la mascara puesta, su lenguaje corporal y sus ojos detrás de los hoyos dejaron claro que la había reconocido.

—Ah, cierto. Ella es nueva —explicó él. A diferencia de su compañero, su voz era más melodiosa—. Vino al recinto ayer. No le dimos el uniforme porque no había de su talla, llegan nuevos en unos días. Hay que enseñarle el lugar.

—Tú ocúpate de llevar a la humana a la cafetería —respondió el otro—, yo le daré un tour por el lugar y le diré lo necesario.

Amity apretó sus labios en una fina línea para sofocar todos los insultos que tenía para decir. Hubiese preferido al otro guardia por millones de veces. Para su mala suerte, aquel accedió a la idea y liberó a Luz de su prisión. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Amity también se encontró libre de los barrotes.

Observó, congelada en el lugar, al guardia acercase con la intención de agarrarla.

—Yo puedo caminar sola —dijo apresuradamente, encogida en su propio cuerpo.

El hombre vaciló.

—Está bien. Pero si intentas huir te llevaré a la fuerza.

Amity vio como Luz era arrastrada por el brazo a avanzar hacia adelante. La hostilidad que irradiaba la escena era demasiado familiar, pero no por ello bienvenida. Por lo tanto, ella se conformó con eso. Se puso al lado de su escolta y comenzaron a caminar.

Amity trató de seguirle el paso y lucir lo más inofensiva posible para evitar cualquier malinterpretación de sus movimientos. Aprendió con los años que tener la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas era la forma perfecta de evitar enojos por parte de sus superiores, los cuales usualmente cuidaban demasiado de cada minucioso detalle en buscas de evidencia de una posible rebeldía. Una que nunca estaba allí.

Por lo tanto, lo hizo como tantas veces.

Los pasillos eran largos y estrechos, lúgubres y gélidos. Las celdas estaban por doquier. Incluso si miraba arriba con el rabillo del ojo, podía ver puentes que conducían a otras jaulas para raritos inadecuados. La construcción era más grande de lo que había pensado.

Caminó a la par de Luz por un momento, quien había ganado algo de independencia; marcaba sus pasos por su propia voluntad, pero el guardia tenía una mano en su hombro. El agarre parecía demasiado firme. Amity trató de hacer contacto visual con ella, pero fue interrumpida cuando el otro hombre abrió las enormes puertas negras que aparecieron de la nada frente a ellas.

Creyó que ese sería el fin de la travesía entre los hogares de los reclusos, pero se equivocó. Detrás de las puertas, había otro gigantesco sector de celdas.

Tragó saliva. No recordaba que hubiesen tantas almas atrapadas.

El camino a la siguiente puerta fue más corto, y no habían más hileras de celdas detrás de ella. En vez de eso, había una insípida habitación de forma circular que daba origen a muchos pasillos. La única decoración eran la fuente en el centro y las ventanas anaranjadas que reflejaban una dulce y cálida luz. El chorreo del agua despertó una árida sed. Las figuras rocosas de cuatro brujos desprendiéndola por sus ojos le recordó a sus lágrimas.

Los caminos de las reclusas se separaron. Luz fue obligada a doblar a la derecha y caminar hacia un lugar desconocido, junto con una gran cantidad de prisioneros más bajo el cuidado de guardias; mientras que Amity fue tomada del brazo por el hombre enmascarado y la hizo ir por una ruta diferente.

—Te llevaré a la cafetería en un rato —explicó el guardia, como si leyera sus pensamientos—, primero quiero que te familiarices con algunos lugares.

Amity sintió como su estómago se revolvía, pero no se opuso.

Su próxima parada fue una escalera caracol, en la cual podría subir o bajar por igual. El guardia la hizo subir primero.

En vez de un segundo piso lleno de pasillos tal cual laberinto, habían dos solas puertas frente a ella. Los símbolos de hombre y mujer tallados en la madera la dieron a entender de qué se trataban.

—Estos son los baños y vestuarios —explicó el hombre, aturdiendo a Amity con el exagerado grosor de su voz—. Aquí es donde se duchan, hacen lo suyo, y... bueno, eso. Si quieres ir al baño, lo único que debes hacer es tocar la campana que tienes en tu celda. Los baños ocurren una vez a la semana, los miércoles después del entrenamiento, a las 10 de la madrugada.

—¿Una vez a la...? —La joven llevó sus manos a su cabello, imaginándose lo graso que quedaría—. ¡Eso es muy poco! Tiene que haber más...

—Desafortunadamente, son demasiados reclusos y debemos ahorrar agua. Te acostumbras... Ahora, ven. Debo enseñarte el campo.

—¿El campo? —Con pasos lentos y dudosos, Amity siguió al guardia bajando las escaleras.

—Sí, es donde entrenan. Los reclusos deben tener unas condiciones físicas óptimas.

Continuaron bajando las escaleras hasta que las piernas de Amity se sintieron tiesas, agotadas. Tuvo que forzarse a detenerse varias veces para retomar el aliento. Se sintió vieja. El guardia, por el contrario, no mostró ni un ápice de cansancio ni cuando llegaron al final de los escalones. El viaje se alargó hasta que cruzaron una puerta de roble.

Amity quedó boquiabierta. Dos canchas enormes con un pasto verde eran iluminadas por el alba. Seguían dentro de la prisión, pero ese sector carecía de un techo. Debían encontrarse en el centro del conformatorio.

A pesar de ser lo más cercano que tenía al aire libre, las canchas estaban rodeadas por una reja. Seguía atrapada.

—Este es el lugar donde los reclusos entrenan, separados por sexos. No entrenan todos juntos, hay determinados horarios por seguir. Espero que te guste el Grugby.

Amity se tensó al notar los arcos triangulares de ese deporte. No tenía buenos recuerdos de él.

—Sígueme.

El guardia le hizo rodear las canchas de entrenamiento y abrió una segunda puerta de roble, una que era decorada por enormes rasguños. Amity sintió un escalofrío. Le costaría olvidarse de eso.

Detrás de ella, había una estrecha escalera caracol. Aquella al menos era menos larga. Cuando terminaron de subirla, Amity se quedó sin aire de nuevo.

Un salón enorme, elegante y sofisticado; de colores cremas acentuados por la luz que atravesaba el enorme ventanal rojizo en el techo, y de baldosas tan relucientes que reflejaban su rostro. El techo era sostenido por columnas blancas, con patrones minuciosos tallados en su superficie. Aun así, había el suficiente espacio para que numerosas personas se juntaran allí a bailar. 

Unos tres escalones dorados llevaban a un prepotente trono de huesos; Amity no supo si estos eran reales o falsos. A sus lados, reposaban dos jarrones de oro, hogares de enormes plantas que se alzaban hacia el techo, extendiendo sus tallos con rosas rojo sangre como si presumieran de su belleza. Sobre el asiento prestigioso, un candelabro de velas apagadas, fallecidas, estaba colgado. 

Esa zona era digna de la realeza, pero tenía un aire a muerte que alejaría hasta a los más pretenciosos. En cualquier otra ocasión pensaría de que el trono era de la parca, pero Amity tenía la certeza de que su verdadero portador era el Emperador Belos. 

—Este es mi lugar favorito: El Gran Salón. Cuando un número alto de prisioneros retoma su camino, siguiendo los deseos del Emperador Belos y abandonando sus peculiaridades, se organiza una fiesta que dura toda la noche. —El guardia sonaba inexplicablemente maravillado—. El mismísimo emperador viene para darle a los curados sus bendiciones para iniciar una nueva vida. Algunos incluso se unen a su asamblea de brujos. 

Ella se tensó. Unirse al Emperador Belos siempre fue su sueño, el único interés en común que compartía con sus padres y que conservaba la estabilidad entre ellos en primer lugar. Pero no quería unírsele de esa forma, con su reputación manchada.

—¿Por qué una fiesta? —preguntó Amity—. Pensé que... Al emperador no le gustaría estar... con... O sea, él envía a esta prisión a los raros, ¿no?

—Esta no es una prisión. Es un conformatorio. No buscamos deshacernos de ustedes, buscamos curarlos.

Aquella respuesta fue como un golpe seco de la realidad. Ni una sola vez había escuchado a alguien referirse a ese lugar como un «conformatorio». Ni siquiera de las bocas de sus padres, brujos honestos y directos en todo el sentido de la palabra, surgió alguna vez tal adjetivo. Hasta para ellos era una prisión. Un castigo eterno.

«Curarlos»... ¿Por qué había decidido decir eso exactamente? 

—Ver a los raros hacer magia de la forma correcta y formar parte del orden de las cosas es nuestro objetivo —prosiguió él—. Cuando los reclusos se vuelven fieles seguidores, es motivo de celebración, pues hemos salvado a otro pecador más. Los convertimos de salvajes a ciudadanos correctos que ganaron la misericordia del Titán. 

—¡Yo siempre seguí al emperador! —exclamó Amity, angustiada—. ¡Yo nunca quise desobedecerlo, es más, siempre quise unirme a él como mis padres! Yo debo ser la excepción, ¿no?

El guardia rio, para su desgracia. Se agachó para estar a su altura y le puso una mano en su hombro. Amity hizo una mueca, sintiéndose pequeña.

—Tu pasión es admirable. Úsala para curarte a ti misma y unirte a él.

—¡Yo no soy rara! —gritó furiosa, conteniendo su impulso de golpear a ese despreciable ser—. ¡Es todo un malentendido!

—Ay, niña... —El guardia se puso de pie—. Todos dicen eso. Y ellos tienen dos opciones: o aceptan sus fallas y se curan, o... bueno, ¿quieres saber lo que le pasa a los brujos que desobedecen al emperador?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, tan fuerte que creyó que iba a vomitar. Un hormigueo trepó por su espalda, adormilando sus músculos. Su manifestación del terror duró poco, pero al estar luchando por respirar, se sintió eterno.

No la petrificarían a ella, ¿verdad?

La ansiedad le carcomió la cabeza por el resto del trayecto. No prestó atención ni a las palabras de su escolta ni a los sitios que había visto. Solo estaba enfocada en una cosa: no romperse.

Le tomaba varios segundos convencerse a sí misma de relajarse, y uno único para que la efímera paz se desvaneciera. Se preguntó cómo debía de lucir en ese estado. ¿Su piel estaba drenada de color y sus ojos vacíos, o su pánico se limitaba a permanecer en su interior? Amity prefería pensar que se trataba de esta segunda opción, pues lo último que necesitaba era saber que el guardia había tomado una consciente decisión de ignorar sus emociones; como si no valiese nada.

La petrificación era un castigo reservado solo para aquellos criminales más peligrosos, prestigios en su mundo de la desobediencia. Un horrible proceso para compensar un ruin comportamiento: eran convertidos en piedras.

El suceso ocurría tan rápido que era imposible escapar de él una vez que el hechizo tocaba sus pieles. Los asesinaban e inmortalizaban a la vez; arrebataba sus vidas y en su lugar dejaban estatuas irreversibles con una mueca de terror capaz de embrujar a cualquiera por las noches. No había entierro, dejaban los restos de los criminales como decoración en el hogar del emperador cual premios de caza.

Estaba demás decir, Amity no quería perecer así. Mas tampoco sabía qué corregir de sí misma para evitar ese destino.

Entonces se le iluminó la bombilla, y junta a ella, sus ojos. Era tan obvio que se sintió patética por haber reaccionado de esa forma: si continuaba con sus ideales —los correctos—, entonces no había nada que temer. Confundirían su aferramiento a sus pensamientos con una transformación curativa y la dejarían ir con una espectacular despedida.

La calma inundó su cuerpo, poniéndole un fin al cosquilleo que había estado recorriendo sus huesos. Sonrió, a pesar de seguir melancólica.

Saldría de allí pronto.

—Bueno, llegamos a la cafetería —dijo el guardia abruptamente. Amity saltó del susto—. Aquí no es necesario que te explique nada. Solo trata de comer rápido.

El hombre le abrió las puertas para que entrase. Amity seguía sin acostumbrarse al inmenso tamaño que tenían las secciones, y sus cejas alzadas y labios entreabiertos lo demostraban.

La cafetería era casi tan grande como El Gran Salón, lleno de mesas verdes y con una pequeña cantina donde algunos reclusos pedían su comida. Del otro lado estaba la cocina.

Lo otro que le llamó poderosamente la atención fue que también habían bestias allí; bien al fondo, lejos de los demás. Estaban siendo alimentadas, concluyó al ver tantos guardias cerca.

Amity había elegido estudiar la magia con abominaciones en Hexside, no las criaturas mágicas, por lo que solo pudo reconocer a un hipogrifo entre tantas bestias. Se veía más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Y más feo. 

Escuchó las puertas cerrarse a sus espaldas. En ese mismo instante, tuvo la imaginaria sensación de que habían mil ojos fijos en ella.

Le esperaba un largo día.


	4. Pelea de comida

El hambre con el que había despertado se evaporó ni bien le dieron la bandeja con su comida. Su estómago se llenó con la nada misma y el nudo en la garganta le impediría comer esa excusa de alimento que traía en el plato. Sin embargo, su pesar no era producto del aspecto vomitivo de este, sino porque le habían arrebatado otra cosa más que formaba parte de su noble vida: una buena mesa para comer.

En casa, gozaba de manteles elegantes, cubiertos refinados, sillas de terciopelo bordó y un ambiente silencioso únicamente interrumpido por las charlas familiares que surgían cada tanto. En el colegio, tenía su mesa bien reservada en donde sus compañeras la esperaban con los brazos abiertos, dándole el maravilloso lujo de nunca quedarse sola y atraer la atención de varios.

Pero ahora, sentía que no encajaba en ningún lugar. Estaba parada con su bandeja, totalmente inmóvil, analizando la enorme cafetería de colores sosos. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por otros reclusos. Habían algunos espacios libres, pero Amity dudaba que su presencia fuese bienvenida por aquellos.

Incluso si las miradas de todos estaban en sus insípidos platos, sentía que miles de ojos se clavaban en su carne y la despedazaban. Su pecho ardía, ansioso; y sus ojos retenían lágrimas que detestaba con toda su alma. Estaba sola, encerrada junto con miles de potenciales enemigos. Ya no era más una reina intocable, ese no era su territorio.

Y, a pesar de que hubo llegado a la conclusión de que saldría de allí tarde o temprano, continuaba aterrada por la idea de ser convertida en piedra. Un presentimiento de que irían por ella cuando menos se lo espere le estrujaba el corazón. No podía bajar la guardia. 

Desesperanzada, caminó entre las mesas, forzando su vista para encontrar una mesa libre. O mejor aún: algún rostro amable que le diese la suficiente confianza como para sentarse a su lado. Mas si aquello ocurrió, no lo notó, pues cada vez que formaba contacto visual con alguno, desviaba la mirada con el corazón en la garganta. Temía iniciar un pleito. Todos allí parecían ser más grandes y fuertes que ella, y sin su magia, era un objetivo sencillo.

Terminó perdiéndose más en ese sencillo laberinto, hasta que los espacios que antes habían estado libres se llenaron. Comenzó a desesperarse, movía la cabeza frenética de un lado a otro. A ese punto, aceptaba cualquier cosa. 

Finalmente lo vio: una mesa cercana, en la cual habían unos asientos libres. Aliviada, se apresuró para llegar a ella, pero al hacerlo, hizo contacto visual con quien menos quería encontrarse: Luz Noceda.

No venía sola, unos tres reclusos más la acompañaban y parecían compartir su edad. Sin embargo, ella era la única que notó su presencia. Amity se detuvo en seco, vacilante; incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Luz miró de un lado a otro, y de nuevo a ella. Bufó, pero en vez de hacerle un gesto para que se largarse, le murmuró algo a sus compañeros y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercase. Amity casi deja caer la bandeja por la sorpresa. Avergonzada y cabizbaja, caminó hacia la mesa y tomó asiento en la punta más alejada del cuarteto. No porque no quisiese nada con ellos, sino todo lo contrario: se sentía endeudada por la generosidad de Luz y creía que no merecía estar cerca de ella. Lo mínimo que podía hacer, era traerle los menos problemas posibles manteniéndose al margen.

La curiosidad tomó lo peor de sí y los miró por el rabillo del ojo. Pésimo error. Luz tenía sus ojos fijos en su comida, pero los otros tres la observaban con un notorio desprecio. Una bruja que parecía ser de su edad, de cabello castaño atado en un moño y ojos verdes grisáceos carentes de vida; un chico alto, demasiado delgado para estar saludable, también castaño con una nariz grande; y una criatura con cierta semejanza a un perro; su pelaje era anaranjado y su joroba acentuaba su pésima postura. 

Amity volvió a concentrarse en su comida, tratando de respirar hondo disimuladamente para calmar el dolor en el pecho. Tomó la cuchara y tocó un par de veces el puré, analizando su viscosa textura. No tenía hambre, pero saltearse las comidas para siempre no era una opción viable. Debería acostumbrarse, así que se forzó a tomar un bocado.

Casi vomita de la impresión.

Arrugó la cara y soltó la cuchara, llevó sus manos a su cuello para intentar bajar la comida sin escupirla. Las lágrimas que tanto empeño puso para contener amenazaban con salirse; no porque se sintiese observada por sus compañeros de mesa —aunque lo hacía—, sino por el repugnante sabor. La textura era tan pegajosa que se había quedado atrapada en su paladar, obligándola a saborearla incluso cuando hubo bajado por su garganta. Sofocó una arcada. 

—Agh, qué exagerada —habló una voz femenina. Alarmada, Amity se volteó. Se trataba de la joven bruja—. Está bien, lo entiendo, no es lo que sea que tú solías comer en tu mansión, pero por favor. Es de mala educación hacer muecas en la mesa. Nos vas a hacer vomitar a nosotros también.

—Ni te molestes, Viney —dijo el brujo, con la mirada perdida—. Es solo su primer día, ya se acostumbrará a esta comida. Solo dale un día o dos, teniendo en cuenta de donde viene... Yo escuché que los ricos comen insectos, así que, si pueden con eso, ella podrá con este puré.

La criatura anaranjada ladró, captando la atención de los brujos. El varón asintió y la joven hizo una mueca disgustada como si le entendiesen perfectamente, cosa que extrañó todavía más a Amity.

—Ew, eso es asqueroso, Barcus —farfulló, quien supuso que sería, Viney—. ¿Eso es cierto, Amity? ¿Los ricos comen insectos y vísceras de animales? ¿Incluso con todos los beneficios que tiene una dieta vegetariana?

—No solo vegetariana, sino que una relativamente normal —añadió el brujo, burlón—. O sea, ¿comer bichos? Eso parece más de pobre que de millonario.

—Lo creas o no, Jerbo —habló Luz, todavía concentrada en su plato casi terminado—, eso también pasa en el mundo humano.

—Bueno, en ese caso, no eres tan rara, Amity —burló Viney, sonriéndole con picardía.

Ella se rio junto con Barcus y Jerbo, superiores y soberbios. Luz tan solo ignoró el comentario, pero incluso en silencio era obvia su complicidad. 

El rostro de Amity enrojeció por la vergüenza. No pudo formular ninguna defensa a su favor, por lo que se mantuvo callada, sumisa, con la cabeza baja. Sus manos inmediatamente buscaron consuelo una con la otra; entrelazó sus dedos, ignoró el sudor, y fingió que era alguien más que la aseguraba que estaría bien.

No lo comprendía. ¿Cómo podían burlarse de ella cuando creció pensando que todos deseaban estar en su lugar? Sus raíces eran las riquezas, una excelente vida académica, el estatus social más alto de Hexside y la fortuna de tener el apellido «Blight». Ser objeto de burlas era insensato. Pero no se animó a contradecir sus absurdas creencias, pues ni siquiera estaba segura de qué decir. Todo lo que era antes se volvió insignificante desde que puso un pie en la prisión. Ya no era nadie. 

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillada. Odiada.

Pero se rehusó a llorar.

Un chillido bestial interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo aquellos tres y la sacó de sus pesimistas pensamientos. Pegó un salto en al asiento, alzando la vista alarmada. El hipogrifo que había visto al entrar estaba siendo retenido por los guardias, varios estaban con sus armas en alto y uno en particular sostenía una cadena que rodeaba el cuello de la criatura, forzándolo a no moverse del lugar.

Más de esos hombres enmascarados se acercaron al hipogrifo, trayendo con ellos una larga canasta de lo que supuso que sería su alimento. Le gritaron comandos que la bestia, obviamente, no pudo comprender. Les chilló en respuesta, mas ninguna araña salió de su pico como era costumbre en su especie. Eso le llamó mucho la atención a Amity, por lo que se quedó mirando la escena a pesar de su nulo interés por aquellas criaturas.

Intentaban forzarlo a comer, concluyó al ver cómo le tiraban del cuello para que bajase al nivel del canasto. Mas el hipogrifo resistía, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de los guardias.

Amity escuchó un gruñido a su lado. Viney también había estado observando la escena, con las manos cerradas en puños y el entrecejo fruncido.

—Esos tontos nunca aprenden —masculló entre dientes—. No pueden tratar a un hipogrifo así. ¿Qué tienen con torturarlo?

—Pobrecito... —murmuró Jerbo, luciendo genuinamente preocupado por la bestia.

Amity no compartía su sentimentalismo. Más bien todo lo contrario: estaba contenta porque ella no fuese aquella criatura. Era un recordatorio de que podría ser peor. Sus padres no habían estado errados cuando le dijeron que los rebeldes de clase baja no se conformaban con nada.

Barcus ladró algo que nuevamente no pudo comprender, pero fue suficiente como para motivar a Viney a ponerse de pie. Su mirada asesina estaba fija en los guardias.

—Voy a detenerlos —sentenció, con una seguridad impresionante.

Amity parpadeó varias veces, enmudecida. No había ningún trazo de miedo en su expresión. Era en serio. De verdad iba a enfurecer a sus superiores por el simple capricho de tratar bien a una bestia, algo inferior, y arriesgar sus escasas comodidades. 

—Vamos contigo —declaró Jerbo, poniéndose de pie también junto con Barcus.

Los observó irse hacia los guardias con la boca abierta. Le era tan surreal que no podía terminar de creérselo. O eran muy valientes, o muy estúpidos. Seguramente ambas.

Tan distraída estaba viéndolos partir, que se olvidó momentáneamente de la existencia de Luz. Pero fue forzada a recordar que seguía ahí cuando ella deslizó su bandeja a un lado y se sentó frente a ella. Amity palideció al verla más de cerca. Aquellos ojos cafés denotaban un cansancio que solo había visto en los viejos vencidos por la edad, y las ojeras le confirmaban que ella no fue la única que tuvo una mala noche. A pesar de eso, le sonreía. Pero no había amabilidad en su mirada, sino más bien, soberbia.

Su expresión era interesante, por decir poco. Luz irradiaba una confianza en sí misma tan fuerte que le daba envidia, estando ella tan pequeña en comparación a los otros reclusos. Era linda, además; debía reconocérselo incluso si la cicatriz que ocupaba parte de su rostro no era igual de bonita.

Aquellos dos elementos siempre habían sido su debilidad con las mujeres: seguridad y belleza. Le intimidaba, pero no sabía por qué. Tal vez solo fuese envidia. O miedo a que le quitasen ese puesto social alto que tenía. Peor aún: le aterraba pensar que intercambiaría papeles con personas como Boscha, que pasase de ser la admirada a la admiradora. Y ahora que Amity había perdido toda su buena fama, comenzaba a sentir esa ansiedad irracional.

—Muy bien, ya se fueron. —Luz apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y usó su puño como reposo para su mejilla—. Puedes decírmelo.

Amity sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho que le robó el aire. Tragó saliva y frunció el entrecejo. 

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Luz, sonriente—. ¿Qué hace Amity Blight, la estudiante estrella de Hexside, en esta prisión?

No pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestar. El miedo de antes fue reemplazado por rabia que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Fue la noche anterior, literalmente, cuando la trajeron a ese infierno. Estaba más que clara la razón de su penitenciaría. Sin embargo, la memoria era lejana, negada a mostrarse. En vez de eso, vagó entre los recuerdos que tenía de Luz, mucho antes de que llegasen allí.

Aquel día había amanecido como lo era usual. Era la calma antes de la tormenta, pues cuando llegó a Hexside, descubrió que tendrían a una nueva estudiante. Un cambio peculiar para una alumna igual de extraña.

Antes de verla siquiera, Amity había formado una mala imagen de Luz, pues le habían dicho que asistiría a todas las clases para aprender cada tipo de magia. Lo que realmente la indignó de ello, fue que no se trataba de ninguna bruja de apellido famoso como para hacer tal acto. Era una nadie hasta que llegó a la escuela, ganándose ese extraño privilegio sin razón aparente.

Y cuando la vio por primera vez, ese sentimiento de impotencia incrementó. Era una joven de apariencia sencilla y un optimismo insoportable. Solía traer su capucha puesta bastante seguido, pero cuando no, unas orejas puntiagudas quedaban a la vista. Más adelante se enteraría de que eso era producto de un hechizo de ilusión.

Luz era buena persona. Lo supo ni bien la vio. Mas se le hacía demasiada molesta. Robaba la atención de algunos con sus comportamientos extraños y se había amistado con Willow, su antigua mejor amiga. Verlas juntas le daba más cólera que sus propias amigas falsas. No solo Luz estaba deshaciendo todas las precauciones que había tomado con Willow, sino que también, la hacía sonreír; algo que ella había dejado de hacer hace mucho tiempo, sin importar cuantos sacrificios hizo en su nombre.

Lo que más le frustraba era que Luz tenía cierto carisma y encanto que volvía sus actuares peculiares menos desagradables a simple vista. Le recordaba a sí misma de pequeña, tan ciega a las estrictas reglas de ese mundo. Tan incapaz de darse cuenta, que permitir que un rarito viva su vida como si nada incentivaba a los demás a ser peores, y por consecuencia, terminarían aislados de la sociedad. Odiados.

Eso la sacó de quicio. De un día para el otro estaba obsesionada con Luz y de la mala manera. Quería descubrir quién era en realidad. Y tras varios meses o semanas, no recordaba bien, cumplió su cometido. Se topó con ella fuera de clases, descubriendo así su secreto para ocultar esas extrañas orejas circulares. Solo entonces su manera peculiar de hacer magia tomó sentido.

No se lo pensó dos veces: usó su magia para capturarla, llamó a sus padres y luego al Emperador. Al cabo de unos minutos, se escoltaron a Luz fuera de allí.

Willow se había deprimido notoriamente desde que su amiga desapareció, pero a pesar de que verla triste jamás fue su intención, Amity seguía orgullosa de su trabajo. Era lo mejor para ella alejarla de Luz, pues le era una pésima influencia. Porque por más feo que sonase, en ese mundo, no existía el ser aceptado por ser diferente. Había que matar partes de uno mismo para sobrevivir.

Luz, al ser una humana que no pertenecía allí, no tenía redención. Debía estar fuera de las vidas de cualquiera obligatoriamente. Por lo tanto, tuvo que matar la amistad que tenía con Willow.

Cruel, sí. Pero Amity había hecho peores cosas a sí misma desde que sus padres le inculcaron ese pensamiento y estaba perfectamente. Un poco rota, pero perfecta, al fin y al cabo.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ahora. Siendo cuestionada por la persona que se deshizo en un pasado sobre sus propias imperfecciones. Todo el esfuerzo que hizo para protegerse fue en vano.

—Vamos —animó Luz—, puedes decírmelo.

—¿Y por qué crees que quiera decírtelo, humana? —contestó hastiada.

Unas voces alzadas a la lejanía captaron su atención. Viney discutía con un guardia en particular, mientras que Barcus y Jerbo mantenían a los demás lejos. Sus gritos se volvieron parte del ambiente, pero no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para reinarlo.

—Ay, otra vez llamándome humana como si fuese un insulto —bufó Luz, rodando los ojos.

Amity frunció el entrecejo. Odiaba que la tratasen con tal soberbia. Lo suficiente como para olvidar su sentimiento de deuda con ella.

—No es un insulto, es una simple observación. Eres una humana, después de todo, y ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Tú tienes tu propio mundo, no es normal que vengas al nuestro, así como sí nada; eres como... algo anormal. ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si me apareciese en tu casa humana de repente?

—Te hubiese tratado con respeto. Te hubiese llamado por tu nombre y no por tu raza como si fuese un insulto. Te hubiera hecho miles de preguntas sobe lo qué es ser una bruja sin hacerte incomoda. Te hubiera aceptado-

—No mientas. —Su voz se quebró por la rabia—. Yo he escuchado sobre las cosas que los humanos dicen de nosotras. Las matanzas que hicieron. Es diferente.

Eso quebró con su semblante confiado. Luz dejó caer su brazo, adaptando un tono más serio.

—Bueno, es cierto que no todos los humanos son buenos, pero no todos los brujos lo son tampoco. Yo, al menos, te juro que jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Yo sí tengo algo llamado... ¿cómo se dice? Ah, cierto: un comportamiento decente.

—¡Sí, por supuesto que me tratarías bien! Pero solo porque sería una bruja, yo tengo magia y tú no.

En el mismo instante en que Luz formó una mueca indignada, los gritos del fondo aumentaron, acompañados por los chillidos del hipogrifo. Ahora Amity podía escuchar lo que decían si prestaba atención, pero estaba muy concentrada con la humana que tenía en frente.

—¿Estás diciendo que solo porque eres una bruja te debo respeto? —gruñó Luz—. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que ustedes son superiores?

—Biológicamente, lo somos. Ustedes no pueden hacer magia. Y lo decía en el sentido que de seguro ustedes no querrían meterse con personas que pueden hacer hechizos con sus dedos.

—Número uno: sí, sí podemos hacer magia. Yo descubrí la manera de hacerlo y fuiste testigo de ello. Número dos: cada persona merita respeto automáticamente, sin importar su raza. Si te crees tan buena, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

Amity tragó en seco. Desvió su mirada a la pelea de los brujos con los guardias. Parecía que en cualquier momento se tornaría física, al igual que la que estaba teniendo con Luz.

—Bu- bueno... Como dije anoche, todo esto es una equivocación. Yo soy mejor que esto, no merezco estar aquí-

—Ah, ¿pero todos los demás sí?

—¡Sí! ¡Si los encerraron fue por algo! Son todos unos animales en este lugar, no pueden ir por la calle, así como si nada cuando son... ¡así!

La pelea se desató. Viney, Barcus y Jerbo se lanzaron a luchar contra los guardias, a pesar de que ellos los superasen en tamaño por mucho. Sus espíritus eran más grandes que sus cuerpos y se notaba por la determinación que había detrás de cada veloz movimiento. Desde aquella distancia solo parecían manchas de colores yendo de un lado a otro.

Del otro lado de la cafetería, se escuchó un estruendo. Algunos reclusos habían aprovechado la distracción de los guardias y se metían dentro de la cocina. Unos gritos femeninos que debían ser de las cocineras se agregaron al pandemónium de voces. Los vidrios se quebraron y la putrefacta comida voló por los cielos. 

El ambiente se había vuelto inestable como su discusión. 

—¡La única animal aquí eres tú! —exclamó Luz, con el cejo fruncido—. ¡Juzgar a alguien por quién es no te hace mejor, sino que peor! ¿En serio crees que quienes están aquí son malas personas que se merecen esto? Tú no entiendes nada de este lugar...

—Solo trata de entender mi punto —Amity alzó su palma, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse entre tanto escándalo. Se le hacía difícil escuchar su propia voz por el ruido—: cuando una persona hace algo muy extraño, hasta malo; te incomoda, ¿no? Cuando una persona es tan diferente y no quiere adaptarse a las reglas y hace cosas... vergonzosas, hasta estúpidas; ¿no quieres decirles que paren?

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué cosas vergonzosas exactamente? ¿Ser una humana?

—Luz, si estás aquí adentro es porque no eres de por aquí. Está bien que seas humana, pero eres una rareza que no puede ser vista en público, ¿no te das cuenta del pánico que puede crear?

—¡¿Y solo por eso necesitan encerrarme?! —gritó Luz, golpeando la mesa con su puño—. ¡¿Maltratarme por quién soy y por cómo nací, aunque no lo haya pedido?! ¡Y deja de decir que soy rara, ¿sabes cuántos humanos hay en total en mi mundo?!

Amity apretó la quijada y se puso de pie para verse más alta frente a Luz. El caos era la única regla que existía en la cafetería. No supo exactamente en qué momento, pero una guerra sin bandos había sido declarada. Reclusos contra reclusos, guardias contra guardias, y reclusos contra guardias. Peleaban con sus puños y a patadas, pero no con la magia. Vio, con el rabillo del ojo, como en el sector derecho comenzaban a volar bandejas, bancos y cuerpos.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, su instinto le rogaba por que saliese de allí antes de que se convirtiera en el blanco de alguno de esos animales. Sin embargo, no podía abandonar el pleito con Luz. No cuando recién había comenzado.

—¡Bien, tal vez sea un poco injusto, pero ¡¿qué se supone que debíamos hacer?! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué vienes a hacer aquí, solo apareciste, mentiste, y ya! ¡¿En serio pensaste que te recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos luego de que te infiltraste en el colegio ilegalmente?! ¡¿Para qué entraste siquiera?!

—¡¡Porque quería aprender magia!!

—¡Ah, entonces admites que ni siquiera tú estás a gusto con tu raza! ¡¿No ves que estás intentado ser alguien qué no eres?!

El dolor se reflejó en los ojos de Luz por un momento antes de ser reemplazado por una furia que igualaba la suya. Endureció su gesto y se puso de pie también.

—Retira lo dicho —farfulló entre dientes. Su voz era más tenue, pero mortal. Se estaba contendiendo.

—Lo haré, cuando aceptes que nadie aquí es un santo incomprendido. ¡¡Hay gente mala aquí, Luz!!

—¡¡¡Y también hay personas que no se merecen estar aquí!!! —La voz de Luz se quebró. Amity comprendió entonces, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no derramar las lágrimas y de ocultar la agonía en su rostro—. ¡¿Le hace daño a alguien que existan personas que... no sé; ¡¿que coman sus propios ojos, que crean que la Tierra es un triángulo, y que hagan fanfics?! ¡¡Porque es por eso mismo que tres grandes personas están encerradas aquí injustamente!!

—No le hace daño a nadie, pero no está bien.

—¿Y quién dice que está mal? ¡¿Tú?! ¿Y con qué derecho, si estás encerrada aquí con todos nosotros?

—¡¡¡Ya te dije que fue un error, yo no soy como ustedes!!! —gritó a todo pulmón, con la cara roja—. ¡¡¡Me incriminaron de hacer algo que no hice!!!

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

—Na-... —Amity ablandó su expresión—. No es nada, solo cállate.

—¡Vamos, si dices que no fuiste tú, dilo!

Las mesas de la cafetería eran empujadas de un lado a otro por las peleas. El ruido aturdía los oídos de Amity, su corazón se aceleró todavía más y sus tímpanos zumbaron. Las cosas estaban fuera de control. Y ellas dos estaban en medio de todo ese caos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo terrible ocurriese. Lo sentía en sus huesos. 

—No —sentenció Amity.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque...

El hipogrifo rugió; se había liberado de las cadenas que lo ataban al lugar. Se alzó hecho una furia, liberando miles de arañas que cayeron sobre los guardias al abrir su pico. Extendió sus alas y tomó vuelo en busca de una salida, aleteando torpemente. Varias plumas se desprendieron y cayeron sobre la cafetería, lejos de ambas. Los guardias al fin usaron de su magia, lanzaron una horda de hechizos hacia la bestia que fallaron en una patética sincronía y golpearon al techo. Algunos escombros comenzaron a caer junto con el resultado de varias magias mal implementadas.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar y engulló a todos los demás ruidos. Cada vez aparecían más guardias y los reclusos eran detenidos. Habían varios tirados en el suelo; inconscientes, o quizá, muertos.

Y a pesar de eso, Amity seguía atrapada en su propio infierno personal: incapaz de respirar, pronunciar palabra o pensar claramente, y no por el desastre que era la cafetería; sino por Luz y sus exasperantes preguntas.

—¡¡¡Vamos!!! —chilló la humana, raspando su voz por la fuerza que usó para ser audible—. ¡¡¡Dilo de una buena vez!!!

—¡¡¡¡Yo no te debo ninguna explicación!!!! Yo soy una Blight, y tú una humana; no perteneces aquí y nunca lo harás, así que te quiero fuera de mi isla, ¡¡¡¡de mi mundo y de mi hogar!!!! ¡¡¡¡Vuelve al maldito agujero del cual saliste y quédate ahí, rarita!!!! ¡Idiota! ¡Insoportable! ¡Odiosa! ¡Maldi-

No pudo terminar su oración. En un parpadeo, un golpe en su rostro la había hecho tambalear hacia atrás y caerse a suelo mirando al techo. De sus ojos se desprendieron varias lágrimas y su nariz le dolía de una forma desmesurada. Un aroma metálico potente le quemó las fosas nasales.

Al llevar su mano a la zona adolorida, pudo confirmarlo: Luz le había dado un puñetazo y rotó la nariz.


	5. Terapia electroconvulsiva

78\. 

Habían 78 grietas en el techo. 

Amity resopló con fuerza por la nariz, sintiéndola deforme. El aroma metálico de la sangre continuaba contaminando cada partícula de aire que ingresaba en su sistema. Por instinto la tocó con sus dedos, pero desistió no bien percibió el hueso obviamente descolocado. Furiosa agitó su mano y la golpeó contra la cama, castigándole por su necesidad de tocarse la herida. 

Quería girarse y mirar hacia otro lado, pero la sangre estaba acumulada bien en el fondo de su nariz, lista para salirse ni bien dejase de enfrentar al insípido techo. Su imaginación se había drenado, impidiéndole perderse en su cabeza y escapar momentáneamente de su celda; y ya se había entretenido demasiado contando cada grieta. Los recursos a su alcance para mantenerse cuerda se habían agotado. 

Dormir dejó de ser una opción hace horas. Después del almuerzo y una eterna visita a la enfermería, no les permitieron volver a salir de sus jaulas en todo el día. Amity tuvo que soportar el pasar del tiempo en un silencio tenso mientras evitaba la mirada de Luz Noceda, que además de furiosa, era recíproca. Ambas habían sellado un mutuo consentimiento para no dirigirse la palabra y volver su estadía como vecinas prisioneras lo más incomoda posible. 

Por ello, incluso si se acompañaban una a la otra, la desolación reinaba el ambiente, invitando a Amity a reflexionar en su aburrimiento. Su mente, tan compleja y única, se vio reducida a tres principales sentimientos. 

El primero era el arrepentimiento; el más pequeño y tenue, pero que la mantenía calmada y con los pies en la tierra. La ayudó a reconocer que lo último que le gritó a Luz fue demasiado cruel, un arrebato de ira insensato y poco cordial. El instinto le había ganado al uso de la razón, ella misma se buscó aquel golpe en la nariz. 

La segunda era la ansiedad; intensa, pero no alcanzaba su punto máximo. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y su mueca se entristecía cada vez que pensaba en lo que haría a continuación. Se condenó a sí misma a pasar un tiempo indefinido en una guerra no tan discreta con Luz y a permanecer sola en las comidas. 

La tercera era la rabia; la más grande y molesta. El trato que recibía era una desigualdad indignante. Toda su vida se dedicó a seguir los deseos del Emperador, de sus padres y de sus mentores, solo para que al final, por una confusión, la encarcelaran por un crimen que no había cometido. Seguía sin ser como los raros de esa prisión. Era una infiltrada en sus infiernos personales, una víctima de un maldito que no dio cara por sus acciones. 

No se merecía ser tratada como menos por criaturas como Luz. La superioridad de las brujas era innegable y por ello meritaba un respeto que la humana se negaba a darle. 

Odiaba ser cuestionada. Eso lo había sacado de su madre. De su lado paterno, heredó la relevancia que le daba a las figuras de autoridad. 

Era sencillo: si les faltabas el respeto, merecías ser castigado. 

Luz necesitaba ser castigada. Quería arrancarle esa fachada superior que tenía y demostrarle lo que realmente era, destrozar su orgullo hasta que solo quedaran trizas y devolverle el golpe en la nariz. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, quería que ella admitiese su inferioridad. Su rareza. Mejor aún si también la obligaba a decir que el resto de sus compañeros prisioneros necesitaban ese castigo. 

De la misma forma que un fumador requiere de ayuda, ellos la necesitaban. De ser por Amity, que se quedaran así, si ser marginados era lo que anhelaban. Pero no podían dejarlos promover sus absurdos comportamientos. La sociedad se denigraría. 

Tan absorta estaba en su mundo, que el abrir de las puertas la sobresaltó más que la primera vez; por instinto cerró los ojos y pretendió estar dormida. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra su pecho sangre helada, despertando cada nervio de su sistema. 

Escuchó pasos y el repiqueteo de unas botas de metal contra la piedra. No pudo distinguir si habían uno o dos. El silencio perforó sus oídos por un momento, tan fuerte que empezaron a zumbar, hasta que un golpe estrepitoso contra los barrotes colmó los ápices de tranquilidad que le quedaban. Se incorporó rápidamente como si nunca hubiese estado acostada, con el corazón en la boca y el aliento perdido. 

Alguien la observaba del otro lado. Su tamaño era enorme, parecía ser más que capaz de partir los barrotes en dos con sus propias manos. Una mascara blanca con dos hoyos profundos y un largo pico de cuervo ocultaba su rostro, pero lograba trasmitir mucho mejor que un ceño fruncido y una gélida mirada la silenciosa presunción de su poder sobre ella, su desinterés, y por supuesto, la amenaza que representaba para Amity. Las ropas no eran más que recordatorios de un verdugo: negras, resaltadas por un cinturón con púas doradas; la capa rozaba el suelo y cubría con su capucha su cabeza. Solo le faltaba el hacha. 

—¿Amity Blight? —pronunció el intruso con una voz tan gruesa que, a pesar del volumen bajo, hizo vibrar sus huesos. 

Se paralizó. Una mano invisible le estrujaba la garganta, impidiéndole producir hasta el más mísero de los sonidos. Rápidamente consideró sus opciones: podría mentir, y salvarse de un castigo desconocido, o podría decir la verdad, y recibir una recompensa igual de misteriosa. No quiso atrasar demasiado su respuesta pues aquel guardia no lucía muy paciente, por lo que se aferró a la esperanza de que habían investigado su caso a fondo y decidido liberarla. 

Asintió con la cabeza, aún enmudecida. 

Solo se percató de que ese hombre traía consigo una tablilla ni bien lo vio bajar la cabeza para hacer una anotación. 

—¿Quién es tu compañera? —preguntó de repente. Su tono tan serio le provocó escalofríos que no le permitieron pensar adecuadamente. 

—¿Quién? —murmuró en un hilo de voz. 

El guardia soltó un ronco bufido, claramente molesto. Amity se aferró a las sabanas por instinto con los ojos cristalinos, repitiéndose tantas veces como su consciencia le permitía que no era posible que su corazón se saliese de su pecho, no importaba qué tan fuerte latiese. 

—Ella. —dijo hastiado, señalando detrás de él—. La convicta que tienes en frente. 

—Luz Noceda —respondió Amity con una forzosa firmeza, rogando por que su tono y contestación fuesen lo suficiente como para hacer que se olvide de su pequeño contratiempo. 

El hombre volvió a mirar la tablilla, y tras confirmar lo que quería, jaló la palanca de su celda. Los barrotes desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, formando un ruido inmenso que se extendió más de lo debido. 

Ocurrió antes de que pudiese pedir explicaciones. El brazo del enmascarado se alargó como si tuviese vida propia, su mano abierta con los dedos contraídos como fauces abiertas la atrapó con demasiada facilidad. Amity solo tuvo un segundo para gritar antes de que su cuerpo entero estuviese aprisionado. 

La cambiante extremidad la atrajo hacia él hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Ella no supo decir qué le aterró más, si la cercanía con aquella aterradora criatura o el vértigo. Con la respiración agitada y miles de hormigueos recorriendo su cuerpo, trató de patalear, ansiosa por poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo. Fue inútil, sus piernas no le respondían. 

El enmascarado giró su cabeza y un poco de su cuerpo, ayudando a Amity a predecir a dónde la llevaría. En el marco de la enorme puerta, un vehículo anticuado reposaba. El tiempo fue lo suficientemente generoso para ayudarla a comprender que se trataba de lo que en ese momento solo pudo definir como una «prisión con ruedas», delimitada por barrotes que mantenían captivos a algunos. Mas antes de que pudiese obtener más detalles, la mano que la tenía presa la llevó hasta allí. Su terror fue tal que no pudo gritar, ni siquiera cuando la soltó sobre el vehículo carente de techo. Estrelló su panza contra la madera y estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua. 

El estómago se le revolvió y unas intensas nauseas envenenaron su paladar. Quiso incorporarse de golpe para mantenerse atenta al resto de los convictos atrapados con ella, pero sus piernas le fallaron. Unas pequeñas manos en su hombro y espalda la ayudaron a sentarse con gentileza. Amity intuyó que se trataba de alguien de su edad o menor, pero no alzó la cabeza para confirmarlo. 

La madera bajo ella vibró y las ruedas rusticas rechinaron: estaban en movimiento. Sus esperanzas por escapar se disiparon, pero se forzó a mantener la calma. 

Escuchó el rozamiento de ropa cerca suyo a la vez que percibió con el rabillo del ojo una sombra a su lado. Sabiendo que se trataba de quien le había dado una mano, decidió agradecerle. 

—Gracias —murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le oyera. 

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar. 

—De nada. 

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No podía ser cierto. 

Alzó la cabeza como rayo y lo miró. Quedó boquiabierta al confirmar que su memoria no le había fallado y sonrojada por la vergüenza. Trató de pronunciar su nombre, mas solo pudo hacer la mímica con sus labios. El niño comprendió el gesto y desvió la mirada, igual de incómodo. 

Augustus Porter. 

El chico no le había parecido tan irreconocible como Luz, pero su aspecto tenía varias inconsistencias con su memoria. Su cabello era la principal diferencia. Estaba rapado, pero no al extremo de la calvicia. Algunos rulos rebeldes morochos todavía se alzaban, siendo un vago reflejo de lo que alguna vez fueron. Sus ojos oscuros, de forma redonda opacada por sus pesados parpados y ojeras pronunciadas, estaban hundidos en su rostro; todo lo contrario a sus pómulos, que resaltaban de una forma impropia para un niño. Estaba desnutrido, esquelético. 

La tensión entre ambos era tan evidente que continuar mirándose cuando la pena no los forzaba a desviar la vista a otro lado era una tortura infinita. El rostro de Amity, antes rojo, había palidecido hasta alcanzar un color enfermizo. Sin embargo, prosiguió tomando en cuenta la presencia de Augustus mientras que seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras. Pero él se le adelantó. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de repente, en volumen bajo para que solo ella escuchara por sobre los chirridos de las ruedas. 

Tenía el cejo fruncido, denotando aún más sus facciones angulares a causa de una mala alimentación. Su tono decía lo que sus palabras no: dictaba su hipocresía y la insultaba como si fuese una sucia rata. 

Amity tropezó con sus propias explicaciones, soltando balbuceos y tartamudeos que no iban a ninguna parte. Augustus alzó una ceja, impacientándose. 

—Es una larga historia. —Consiguió decir—. Fue toda una equivocación, igual; yo no debería estar aquí, no hice nada para que me trajeran. 

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues yo tampoco. 

Un vacío le carcomió el pecho. Por sus venas recorría un terror impalpable y su mente se había nublado hasta el punto en que no sabía qué decir. 

El silencio entre ambos se extendió por un largo rato. Cuando por fin había conseguido el coraje para retomar la charla, llegaron a un enorme elevador anticuado. Sin el rechinar de las ruedas disimulando sus murmullos, no se atrevió a gesticular palabra. Las rejas se cerraron y comenzó su torpe descenso, el piso temblaba y el ruido que formaba la máquina al bajar era todo menos estable. 

Amity deseó que existiese algún ser supremo a quién rezarle, alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para concederle la libertad. Mas la única presencia invisible al ojo pero de un poder indescriptible era el Titán, cuyos susurros solo eran escuchados por el Emperador Belos. 

El descenso al infierno duró más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Prosiguieron con el camino, adentrándose en la oscuridad del pasillo mientras se alejaban del farol del elevador. Amity tomó una bocanada de aire profunda. 

—Mira, lo siento, ¿sí? —El repentino recuerdo que había estado evitando le provocó un dolor punzante en la cabeza—. Yo no quería que te trajeran aquí, jamás fue mi intención. Ni siquiera sabía que... 

Dejó la frase en el aire, pues no recordaba qué fue aquello que detonó el encarcelamiento de Augustus. Antes de que pudiese recordarlo, él retomó la palabra. 

—Tal vez no directamente, pero sigues siendo la razón de por qué estoy aquí. —Se cruzó de brazos, desviando la vista al frente. La danza de luces y sombras en su rostro a causa de las antorchas convertía su expresión tan sombría que no parecía un niño. De la nada frunció el entrecejo, pensativo—. Y, ahora que lo pienso... Técnicamente, tú evitaste que Willow me defendiera. Así que se podría decir que sí, tú me enviaste aquí. 

El brusco abrir de unas puertas sobresaltó a Amity. Cayó en la cuenta, entonces, que tan sumida estaba en sus vergonzosos pensamientos y en la corta conversación con Augustus, que no había prestando atención alguna a los lugares que recorrieron. Ya percatada de ese detalle, se permitió a sí misma mirar a través de los barrotes y contemplar su alrededor. 

Se encontraban en una cámara circular, cuyo techo era sostenido por pilares de húmedas piedras irregulares llenas de poros por los cuales brotaba un fulgor azul eléctrico. Aquel brillo no era suficiente para iluminar el sitio, por lo que largas antorchas desfilaban alrededor de la circunferencia. Pudo distinguir a duras penas, debido a que sus «compañeros de viaje» obstruían su visión, un anfiteatro, y en el escenario pobremente construido con la madera más rústica posible, la silueta de una persona. 

El carro se detuvo. Amity supo que tenía poco tiempo para hablar con Augustus cuando escuchó al enmascarado rodearlo. 

—Te juro que no fue así —dijo apresuradamente, rogándole con la mirada—. Yo no quería que te llevaran, nunca tuve un problema contigo. Quería proteger a Willow. 

El gesto de Augustus cambió repentinamente. Sus ojos, antes tan cansados como los de una persona de mayor edad, se abrieron de golpe y quedó boquiabierto. Volvió a mirarla, pero no pudo decirle nada a tiempo. El carro se sacudió; la criatura enmascarada la estaba levantando de un lado. Amity pudo predecir lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que simplemente agarrarse de los barrotes a sus espaldas. 

El piso comenzaba a invertirse, los demás reclusos se resbalaban al fondo quedando todos apretujados entre sí; los que estaban más atrás comenzaban a gritar porque los demás los aplastaban.

Augustus se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la imitó, pero en el mismo instante en que las piernas de Amity quedaron colgando, sus manos se resbalaron y cayó con el montón. De forma repentina, el enmascarado giró el carro a 180 grados y ella quedó en el aire, sostenida con un solo brazo del barrote. Los demás reclusos cayeron como muñecas de trapo al piso, formando golpes secos que junto con los ayes adoloridos, formaban un coro asqueroso al oído. 

Amity no duró mucho tiempo allí arriba. Se soltó involuntariamente, impactando contra el resto. Aplastó su brazo con su cuerpo y aulló de dolor; quiso levantarse rápidamente y terminó con una patada en la cara y un choque contra el suelo que le devolvió la contractura de la madrugada. 

Se levantó aturdida, sobando su brazo mientras que buscaba a la silueta que había visto. Mas en su lugar, había una gigantesca bola de cristal. 

«¿Estoy loca?», se preguntó. 

—¡Todos tomen asiento, ahora! —exclamó el enmascarado, con una indirecta amenaza que todos captaron—. Nada de perder el tiempo hablando. 

Amity divisó cuatro largas y curvas butacas que se enfrentaban al escenario. Tomándose las palabras de la criatura a pecho, corrió a sentarse en el medio de la tercera hilera. Los demás la imitaron, y al cabo de poco tiempo, estaban todos sentados. Analizó de forma breve a los convictos que pudo. Pocos parecían superar su edad, pero definitivamente ninguno de ellos era un adulto. Tenían aspectos tan gastados y aterrados como Augustus, quien se había sentado a su lado, para su sorpresa. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra. 

La oscuridad engulló a todas las luces salvo la bola de cristal, la cual emanaba un fulgor celestino. Amity frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose cuál era su punto. Una mano en su hombro le impidió indagar más en las respuestas a su incógnita. 

—¿Cómo está Willow? —susurró Augustus. 

La preocupación en su voz enterneció a Amity. Su ritmo cardíaco finalmente comenzó a regularse, con la esperanza de poder quedar en buenos términos con él. No quería más enemigos.

—Ella está bien —murmuró, controlando con recelo el tono de su voz—. Sigue estando en Hexside... 

Tomó una pausa, repentinamente asustada. Ahora que ya no estaría más en la escuela, no podría asegurarse de que Willow mantuviera sus peculiaridades a raya. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, tan fuerte que ni tragando saliva lo aminoró. Su corazón volvía a enloquecerse; rogó por que solo ella fuese capaz de escucharlo. 

—Te extraña —le aseguró Amity, con tono dulce. Augustus podría ser un bicho raro, pero también era un niño. Un niño igual de preocupado por su antigua amiga que ella—. De verdad, siento mucho lo que pasó. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás fue mi intención que eso pasara. Y si alejé a Willow, fue porque sabía que eso solo la perjudicaría. No porque no quería que te defendieran. 

Él dejó los ojos en blanco, pensativo. Cualquiera que haya sido su conclusión, ella no pudo verla escrita en su expresión, pues el habla de un hombre resonó y obligó a mirar al frente:

«Saludos», dijo la voz, suave y sofisticada con un toque autoritario. 

Reflejado en la bola de cristal, la famosa figura del Emperador Belos había aparecido sentado en su trono, con la espalda recta y las manos escondidas tras su enorme túnica blanca ornamentada con patrones dorados y bordó que hacían juego con su larga máscara. Dos astas similares a las de un alce se alzaban sobre su cabeza, reforzando su dominio al igual que una corona. Sin embargo, lo que realmente volvía al emperador tan prestigioso en su misteriosa apariencia eran los peculiares hoyos que, en vez de revelar sus ojos, dejaba al descubierto un negro profundo, vacío. 

Su mirada era incomprensible, las ventanas de su alma estaban cerradas con candado de oro. Nadie podía ver pedazos de su espíritu a través de sutiles destellos en sus orbes, pero él sí que podía verlos en el resto. Tenía el único privilegio de ser ilegible. 

«... soy el Emperador Belos, el mensajero del Titán, quien con sus restos nos brindó un hogar y la posibilidad de realizar magia», prosiguió. «La magia es una herramienta maravillosa, el más grande regalo que recibimos al nacer. Pero también es una responsabilidad. Usada incorrectamente, puede convertirse en un arma que retuerza los deseos del Titán y nos dañe como sociedad, como bien pasó con nuestros antepasados. El destino de nuestra comunidad está en nuestras manos. Usen la magia correctamente, demuestren su lealtad a mí y sobresalgan del resto, y podrán pertenecer a mi aquelarre. Desobedezcan, y serán enviados al Conformatorio. El Conformatorio es...» 

Amity alzó las cejas tras reconocer aquellas palabras. Conocía ese vídeo. Se lo habían mostrado sus padres cuando era niña incontables veces con fines didácticos. Fue algo tan característico en su niñez que sintió una dulce nostalgia. Sabiendo lo que ocurriría, se permitió desviar la vista a los demás, buscando a alguien más igual de calmada que ella. Sin embargo, los ojos de los convictos parecían absortos en la bola de cristal, con muecas de sorpresa y preocupación. 

Frunció el entrecejo. Tal vez estaba malinterpretando sus rostros...

—Augustus... —murmuró Amity, pretendiendo prestar atención—. ¿Tú has visto este vídeo antes? 

—No —susurró él, confundido—. ¿Tú sí?

Amity asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a prestar atención. 

«... Pero no solo los rebeldes a la autoridad del Titán tienen un lugar en el Conformatorio. Ladrones, estafadores, asesinos, suicidas, violadores y demás brujos inadecuados tendrán la oportunidad de reformularse. Todos, incluso las almas más podridas, pueden redimirse y compensar sus fatales errores demostrando su utilidad al Titán. Meritarán un trabajo más arduo que las brujas salvajes, pero es posible, y eso es todo lo que cuenta...»

—¿Dijiste que te enviaron aquí por error? —murmuró Augustus de repente. 

—Sí, pero realmente no quiero hablar de-

—No es... no es eso lo que iba a preguntar. 

Amity lo miró de reojo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Alguien sabe que eres inocente? —continuó Augustus. 

—Ah... ¿No? O sea, no en realidad, pero dudo que mi familia se lo haya creído tan rápido —confesó, penosa—. Quiero pensar que se hará justicia por mí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Si sales de aquí... ¿Podrías decirle a Willow que la quiero y extraño? 

Un dolor punzante atravesó su corazón, fracturándolo en pedazos. Amity abrió la boca, pero las palabras simplemente no querían salir. Augustus le suplicaba con su cristalina mirada en un profundo silencio que decía más que suficiente, encogido en su diminuto cuerpo mientras esperaba su respuesta. A pesar de que era obvio que esperaba oír una afirmativa a su petición, lucía completamente drenado de esperanza. Él se había rendido hace mucho tiempo. 

Y solo era un niño. 

—Lo haré —vociferó ella con dificultad—, pero eso no significa que tú no podrás decírselo en persona. Este lugar no es... Saldrás de aquí. Lo prometo. 

Augustus hizo un puchero y frunció el entrecejo.

—Amity. Ya llevo un año aquí. 

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cada nervio de su cuerpo. Quiso remediar la conversación para terminarla en una buena nota, mas el niño le dejó de prestar atención y fijó sus ojos en la bola de cristal. Amity se forzó a no alargar el tema e imitarlo. 

«... Para que una sociedad funcione, hay que reinar con puño de hierro. La justicia debe servirse y la educación debe ser para todos. El punto de este comunicado no es asustarlos, sino que dejarles una importante enseñanza que usarán por el resto de sus vidas: sus acciones tienen consecuencias. Hagan el bien, y serán recompensados. Hagan el mal, y mi Conformatorio los ayudará a retomar el camino. Ustedes son mis ojos y mis oídos, son tan cruciales como yo para regir el orden, por eso los invito a crecer como personas y hacer los sacrificios necesarios por el bien común y lograr la grandeza. Sean héroes. No tengan miedo. Es lo que el Titán quiere». 

El negro mancilló tal cual manchas de tinta al cristal antes de que el vídeo terminase por su cuenta, deformando al último saludo del Emperador en balbuceos entrecortados y graves. Unas abrazadores llamas azules cortaron el aire, haciendo que Amity pegara un salto en su asiento, pero se calmó al comprender que se trataba de magia y no un incendio real, como había supuesto tras sentir el calor secarle los ojos y piel. El fuego consumió al artefacto, disparando enormes chispas que volaron por los aires e impactaron con las antorchas extinguidas, volviendo a encenderlas con una tonalidad de igual color zafiro. 

Las flamas entonces se apaciguaron y la bola de cristal desapareció junto a ellas. En su lugar, una silueta alta y delgada salió de las sombras, observándolos con unos grandes orbes esmeraldas... 

Pudo sentir la sangre drenándose de su rostro y los vellos en su nuca erizarse. Parpadeó varias veces, negada a creer que el destino le hubiese deparado otra penosa confrontación más. Como último recurso se pinchó el brazo con la esperanza de que aquello la despertase, algo que consideraba una tontería, pero que en esos tiempos poseía un valor singular. 

Lilith Clawthrone. Su antigua mentora. 

No vaciló en llegar a una conclusión. Ya era suficiente con soportar el peso de su hipocresía luego del enfrentamiento con Luz y Augustus. No podía perder los restos de su dignidad haciendo que una de las brujas más poderosas de las Islas Hirvientes, que le había inspirado a querer unirse al aquelarre del Emperador en primer lugar, la viese de ese modo. No tenía la fuerza para soportar la vergüenza. 

—La ley es dura, pero es ley —dictó Lilith, acabando la frase que debió haber dicho el Emperador Belos. Arqueó sus oscuros labios en una sonrisa presumida—. Y para su desfortuna, ustedes están aquí porque la han desobedecido. 

Amity, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar sus órganos internos, dejó de sentarse en el banco y se arrodilló en el suelo, ocultando su cabeza con los convictos sentados delante de ella. Creyó oír a Augustus susurrarle algo, pero lo ignoró. No pensaba moverse de su escondite. 

—Pero para su fortuna —prosiguió Lilith. No podía verla, pero sí escuchar la falsa alegría de su voz. Le recordó a su madre—. Los invoqué a todos ustedes aquí, porque su condena termina hoy. 

A pesar de la buena noticia, la cámara permaneció en un sepulcral silencio. Ni siquiera Amity, quien se había permitido formar una incrédula sonrisa, se animó a tan siquiera respirar con tal de no hacer ruido. 

—Luego de varios intentos, hemos descubierto la forma más eficaz de reintegrarlos a la sociedad. Y la más rápida. Consiste en un pequeño ritual tradicional que no debería durar más de algunas horas para todos ustedes. Por supuesto que este método no servirá para absolutamente todos los... pacientes, de esta instalación —El desliz de su vestido acompañó a su voz. Estaba caminando—, pero sí que funciona de forma excelente para los que son suficientemente jóvenes para tener mentes más maleables, y por tanto, fáciles de curar; pero lo suficientemente maduros para soportar el dolor. 

El entrecejo de Amity se frunció al instante. 

—Será un proceso corto solo si cooperan. Así que les aconsejo respirar hondo, quedarse tranquilos, ¡y permitir que el ritual sanador comience! ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Saldrán de aquí después de esto! ¿No quieren volver con sus familias a salvo?... ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en ofrecerse? 

Algunos susurros tímidos se hicieron oír. Amity no era la única que se vio tentada por la idea. Mas la vergüenza superaba sus deseos por irse a casa. No estaba lista para enfrentarse a Lilith y ver la desilusión en su rostro, mucho menos permitir una humillación pública. 

El tiempo se prolongó y nadie dijo nada. La mujer carraspeó. 

—Bueno, parece que voy a tener que elegir al azar. Veamos, quién será el primero... —Tomó una pausa eterna. Soltó una risilla después—. Augustus Porter. 

Amity sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo gritar tras ser mencionado. Se giró a ver, justo a tiempo, como el chico se alzó en el aire, rodeado por un aura celestina. Pudo ver su mueca de terror un segundo antes de que Lilith lo llevase hasta ella. Solo entonces se animó a salir a duras penas de su escondite, lo suficiente para ver qué ocurría. 

Augustus se mantenía estático en el aire con las extremidades extendidas, bajo el solemne control de Lilith. Su báculo había aparecido de la nada y lo sostenía con fuerza. 

—¡Que comience el ritual! Pero no sin antes una pequeño hechizo para asegurarme de que siempre digas las verdad. —La mujer llevó su delicada mano a la frente del niño, rozando su uña con su piel. Él cerró los ojos—. Con este pacto del corazón, que se hable siempre con la razón.

Augustus tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si le hubiesen arrebatado el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Unas chispas verdes bailaron por los cielos por un segundo antes de desaparecer. 

—Y bien —Lilith sonrió—, ¿por qué no nos cuentas a todos por qué estás aquí? 

Por un momento, no hubo respuesta. El chico soltó suaves lamentos sin abrir los labios, que fueron escalando hasta gárgaras repugnantes. La verdad comenzaba a trepar por su garganta. 

—Me gustan... —comenzó a decir, forzoso—. Los humanos. Su cultura, su especie, me- me interesa mucho. 

—Mhmm... Habrá que corregir eso. 

Lilith chasqueó los dedos. Detrás de las sombras, alguien se movió. Un encapuchado sacó la mitad de su cuerpo a la luz, trazando un círculo celeste con su dedo. En un parpadeo, unas nuevas figuras aparecieron en el estrado: personas comunes usando ropa extraña, totalmente estáticas. 

«Humanos... Deben ser una ilusión», supusó Amity. Y estuvo en lo correcto. 

—Los humanos son débiles. 

Lilith golpeó su báculo contra el piso. Un aura brillante rodeó al talismán, rayos eléctricos danzaron por los aires antes de impactar con rabia a Augustus. El niño gritó despavorido; su cuerpo tembló de forma violenta y finas líneas azules fulguraron en su piel. Amity tuvo que tapar su boca con sus manos para no gritar. 

Cuando las ondas eléctricas dejaron de recorrer su sistema, nuevas ilusiones humanas se materializaron del fino aire. Hablaban entre sí casualmente, totalmente ajenos a la situación. Sus balbuceos incoherentes se volvieron el ruido blanco que acompañaba al zumbar de los oídos de Amity, quien no podía dejar de refregarse los ojos con la esperanza de que haya visto mal. 

—Desagradecidos... —Lilith volvió a estrellar la punta de su bastón contra la madera, con más fuerza que antes. Otra descarga electrica atacó a Augustus, haciéndole soltar un grito aún más largo—. Genocidas... 

Repitió el proceso. Continuó haciéndolo por cada insulto que escupía, importándole poco el creciente llanto de su víctima y mucho menos las palpitaciones anormales que sufría.

—Ingenuos. Sucios. Maleducados. No dignos de la atención del Titán, y por lo tanto, la nuestra. ¿Te has olvidado acaso de las infames cacerías de brujas? ¿Las miles de victimas sacrificadas por sus viles deseos de tener superioridad? ¿Los cuentos indignantes que forman de nuestro mundo? ¿Y qué me dices del trágico cuento de la bruja que se enamoró de un humano, quien terminó matándola y difamando nuestra existencia a los demás de su rastrera especie?

Aquella vez, el choque eléctrico fue particularmente potente, llegando al punto en que la estática se sintió en el aire. Augustus ni siquiera gritó, solo soltó un balbuceo entrecortado y se sacudió con más fuerza que anteriores veces. Las líneas azules que formaban caminos por su piel se extendían y extendían, y el humo había comenzado a brotar. Cuando la tortura cesó, su cabeza quedó colgando, derrotada. De no ser por los temblores de sus pies, sería imposible distinguir si estaba vivo o no. 

Lilith bufó por lo bajo y tiró de los cabellos de Augustus para que alzara la vista, haciendo que Amity siseara de dolor. La mirada del chico estaba completamente perdida, apenas fijas en las varias figuras humanas. 

—Solo mira lo que tu amor por ellos te causó... —dijo Lilith, con un tono indignado. Como si su estado fuese su culpa—. No te trajo más que desgracia. Dime, ¿qué punto tiene querer a algo que no te conviene? ¿Que no te sirve, o aprecia, o devuelve el sentimiento? O mejor aún: que ni siquiera conocen de tu existencia. ¿Vale la pena? ¿En serio? 

Las ilusiones desaparecieron repentinamente. La bruja chasqueó los dedos. De las sombras, otra figura apareció, y al igual que la anterior, solo mostró parte de su cuerpo. Formó un círculo azul con su dedo, el cual al principio no pareció haber evocado nada, hasta que las líneas en el cuerpo de Augustus comenzaron a desaparecer. Su mirada se avivó y los temblores se estabilizaron. Lo curaban. 

Amity suspiró aliviada, limpiándose el sudor frío de la frente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que había estado. 

—En cambio, podrías interesarte más en nuestro mundo, tu hogar, con nosotros. Si te concentras en ser un brujo, podrías... —Lilith sostuvo el mentón de Augustus—. Tal vez, volverte parte del aquelarre del Emperador. Pero debes dejar de interesarte por una especie que nunca conocerás. Está mal, en especial para ti, es... raro. 

Tomó una pausa. No lo suficientemente larga como para que Amity bajase la guardia, pero sí para que pudiese analizar esa última frase y la connotación con la que dijo «raro». Había escuchado discursos similares tantas veces que no podía evitar darles la razón. Pero se sentía mal. Augustus era solo un niño, que incluso con sus peculiaridades, no llegó a dañar a nadie. No merecía ser... 

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo de lo sucio que se sentía. No merecía ser electrocutado. 

—¿Qué dices, joven? ¿Sigues conservando ese cariño a los humanos? 

Amity pensó que él no sería capaz de hablar. Seguía encontrándose muy débil, y el terror que emanaba su pequeña figura era contagioso. Sin embargo, Augustus tragó saliva y miró a Lilith de reojo. 

—Sí —sentenció, firme—. No puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión torturándome... Eres una mala persona. 

Tanto la espectadora como la victimaria dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, impactadas. Un jadeo colectivo inundó la cámara. Lilith titubeó, frunciendo su cejo. 

—¿Qué? —suspiró Lilith—. ¿Osas hablarme así?

—Me hechizaste para que dijese la verdad. Esa es la mía. —La firmeza de Augustus era su condena. 

—¿Ni un poco? —insistió ella. 

—Nada. 

—Pero esto, esto no puede ser, había funcionado con el otro... Estás mintiendo. 

—¡No! ¡No lo estoy! 

—Déjame hacer el hechizo otra vez. —Lilith apretó los cachetes de Augustus, limitando sus palabras a simples murmullos apaciguados, mas él no se rindió fácilmente y agitó su cabeza con frenesí—. ¡Quédate quieto! Pequeña escoria mo-

Un chillido salió forzosamente de la garganta de la bruja. En un parpadeo había alejado su mano de la boca del chico, sobándola con ojos incrédulos. La había mordido. 

El silenció consumió la sala. Con los labios partidos en una mueca pasmada, Lilith continuó observando su mano por tortuosos y eternos segundos. Salió de su trance cuando alzó la vista a Augustus, quien estaba igual de petrificado que ella, pero permaneció muda por un largo rato más. 

Al chico se le escapó un tenue suspiro ansioso. Y eso fue suficiente para detonar a Lilith. 

Amity no pudo ver el movimiento de su mano de lo veloz que fue. Solo escuchó el familiar ruido que formaba el cachetazo en la mejilla y se encogió sobre su propio cuerpo como si el golpe hubiese sido para ella. 

—¡¡¡Tú!!! —Lilith giró su cabeza de repente y miró más allá del público—. ¡¡¡Llévatelos, llévatelos a todos!!! Todos menos a este... —escupió, fulminando a Augustus con la mirada. Carraspeó e irguió la espalda, retomando su semblante formal—. Me temo que su libertad se verá retrasada hasta que encontremos métodos más... efectivos. 

Lo que ocurrió después se sintió como un vago y borroso recuerdo, como si estuviese reviviendo un sueño debido a las nauseas que nublaron su juicio. Primero se alzó un coro de gritos aterrados, luego sintió como algo escurridizo rodeaba su cuerpo y la elevaba por los aires junto con el enjambre de convictos, y finalmente, la lanzaron de nuevo al extraño carro en el cual habían llegado. 

Solo entonces volvió a reaccionar. 

Antes de que la criatura enmascarada los alejase de la cámara, Amity se movió a empujones hasta que los barrotes le impidieron avanzar, para ver a Augustus por última vez. Lilith no hacía nada más que mirarlo, pero lloraba de todas formas como si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno. Los sollozos eran bestiales, dolorosos de escuchar; le cernieron la cabeza de un terror que, si bien había experimentado antes, seguía sin saber cómo controlar. 

Los gritos se extinguieron en el momento exacto en que se cerraron las puertas. Lo más probable era que el material haya opacado su agonizante voz. Aun así, Amity no pudo evitar pensar que era un mensaje subliminal del universo que, temeroso a decirle la verdad, se decidió por dar aviso a la tragedia con sutileza: estaba muerto. 

La duda la carcomió el resto de la noche.


End file.
